


Like Brother Like Sister

by Kittycatunicorn835



Category: Fandom - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Adventures, Anime, Brotherly Sisterly love, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part 3: Stardust Crusaders, Multi, im really bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 42,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycatunicorn835/pseuds/Kittycatunicorn835
Summary: Hey! Get ready to go on this journey to Egypt with your brother...... Drum roll please.....................Jotaro Kujo! Yes he is your brother throughout this story!So please enjoy this story and I will "write" for you very soon!Peace!





	1. Note

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic about Jotaro Kujo and you being his sister! Please dont hate im sometimes emotional!  
> Ummmmmmmmmm i dont know what elsse to write soooo see ya later!

So i will be starting my work tomorow or today just warning you guys about that right now!

 

See ya later alligator  
Not a while...... Crocodile?  
Dont judge me im weird

Peace!


	2. Getting to know (Y/N) and her family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i took longer! 
> 
>  
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (H/L) = Hair Length  
> (H/C) = Hair Color  
> (E/C) = Eye Color

(Y/N) Kujo, the sister of Jotaro Kujo. 14 years old, (H/L) beautiful (H/C) hair, big (E/C) eyes i mean, what boy wouldn't wanna date her!  
All the boys in her school wanted to date her but there was a problem. Ever since her brother Jotaro went to jail all the boys were to afraid to even ask her to go on a date!  
The next day as (Y/N) was getting ready for school her mother Holly said that shes gonna go visit Jotaro and see if she can get him out of prison, You nodded and carried on getting ready for school. 

On your way to school girls from the same grade as Jotaro were walking behind you. Strange because, there the same girls who follow Jotaro everyday and everywhere he goes and now there following you! You stopped and they stopped also, you turned around and faced them straight in the eye and said:  
"Why are you following me around when Jotaro is in jail at the moment?!"  
One girl with curly hair scoffed and said:" we were wondering if we can you know........ Hang out sometime?"  
"All of you"  
They all nodded.  
"We just wanna hang out at your house you know like sleepovers, prank calls, pajamas and anything else!"  
"You just wanna get near my brother dont you?"  
"No of course not!" they smiled fakily.  
You sighed and said:  
"Meet me here at the end of school and we will talk about it"

After school finished you sat on the bench near the meeting spot where you will meet these girls but they never showed up. 2 hours sitting on a bench and not even one showed up.  
Assholes you thought and walked back home.

Saturday which was today is were you were gonna get your grandfather Joseph Joestar from the airport to hel your mother get Jotaro out of jail.

You decided to wear a white blouse with, long black stockings, black short shorts and white shoes.

"Holly! (Y/N)!" shouted your grandpa  
"Papa!" shouted your mother  
"Grandpa!" you shouted  
"I really missed you papa! (Y/N) also missed you!"  
"I missed you too, two and you know i would travel in just 24 hours just to see you two!"  
After he said that your mother started hugging him then started tickling him and he started laughing out loud.  
You giggled because how funny it was to see a 40 year old woman tickling her won father.

You loved your family sooo much and you knew they loved you too!


	3. My Brother Possessed By An Evil Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo i will be uploading randomly now and sometimes i will tell you guys when i will update soooooooo have a nice day or night reading this story hope you enjoy it!  
> Peace

When we arrived at the prison two guards were guarding near my brothers cell. Probably to scared to go near it huh? They refused to let us pass through but with a little help from my grandpa he took them by the collars and threw them aside. My granfather walked up to Jotaro and said:  
"Get out were taking you home"  
"No"  
After Jotaro refuses my grandfather's demands to leave the cell, grandpa leaves the task to Avdol the egyptian guy i saw earlier in the airport. He summons an "evil spirit" of his own, an anthropomorphic bird engulfed in flames, which he refers to as Magician's Red. As Magician's Red uses force against Jotaro, whose own weird purple spirit tries to protect him, i go hide in the corner put my knees up to my chest, put my hands up to my ear and say:  
"Im not dieing today, my brother will still be alive, dont be fucking scared (Y/N)!" i repeat over and over again to myself.  
My grandpa explains these "spirits" are actually manifestations of the user's own life force, which have come to be known as "Stands". My brother is eventually pushed into fighting back with his Stand, breaking apart the prison bars, at which point Avdol withdraws from the fight, having achieved his goal of getting Jotaro out of his cell. Later, we went to a small cafe, few blocks down the police department. Grandpa reveals to Jotaro, mom and me, that the Speedwagon Foundation has been investigating the disappearance of a shipwreck salvage crew and the discovery of an empty coffin. It was in this coffin that a man of pure evil known as DIO has been in slumber, until he was brought back to the surface. Grandpa then uses a Stand of his own, resembling purple veins, to smash an expensive instant camera, from which a photograph appears. After explaining how people from the Joestar bloodline have star-shaped birthmarks on the back of their necks, Grandpa reveals the photograph to be a picture of DIO possessing the same birthmark, showing that he had stolen the body of his grandfather, Jonathan Joestar, as his own. He goes on to state that DIO's revival has caused the emergence of Stands in both himself and Jotaro, though my mom and I claim nothing has happened to us, whilst Avdol states he has had his Stand since birth. As we decide to rest before tracking down DIO, my brother Jotaro tries to take all this information in, as well as knowing Grandpa and his friend Avdol will be living with us for some time.

After taking this all in when we reached home i decided to stay with my brother after getting the chills about all this weird freaky shit.  
I mean me, a 14 year old 9th grader taking in some weird vampire guy named fucking Dio stealing my great grandfathers body and trying to kill us! I mean   
WHAT THE FUCK!  
My brother seems like a cold hearted person most of the time but he really loves his family alot!  
When we were sitting in the front room watching TV I fell asleep on my brother. Right before i fell asleep i said to Jotaro:  
"I love you big bro"  
It was silent for a couple a seconds when he spoke up:  
"I love you too little sis"  
I smiled then i shut my eyes to get some sleep in me, tomorow we have school and i forgot to do my homework!

 

SHIT!

Done! Hoped you guys liked this chapter alot i will try to post more now so yeah byeeeeeee!


	4. Who Will Be The Judge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day!  
> Leave Kudos if you enjoy and leave Comments if you enjoy or really enjoy!

When I woke up in the morning I saw that I was in my room. My brother must have brought me here when I fell asleep on him! I checked the alarm clock and saw that I woke up an hour early than usual. I did my usual routine:  
Brush my teeth  
Change into my uniform  
Brush my hair  
Look good  
Eat breakfast  
Do my homework  
Right when I was done doing my homework my brother was almost done getting ready  
"Oi! Ready to leave" he said  
"Yeah, but I have a question?"  
"Get it done with"  
"Is grandpa awake?"  
"No he's still sleeping" he replied back  
"Okay! I'll meet you outside then!"  
I was about to go outside when:  
"(Y/N), you forgot to give mommy a goodbye hug and kiss!"  
I looked at my mom happily and then hugged her and kissed her on the cheek"  
"Bye mom!" I said waving happily while smiling.  
I was waiting outside my house for my brother, when I saw mom giving him a goodbye kiss and I heard him cursing under his breathe about her being a bitch or something like that.  
As we walked to school I remembered something.  
"I'm not getting caught up with these bitches! No no no! Good luck bro!" I shouted while running down the steps carefully.  
My brother knew what I was talking about anyways so he didn't really mind at all what I say about the girls who follow him every morning.

Nobody's P.O.V

As Jotaro heads out to school with some of his female admirers, a cut suddenly appears on Jotaro's leg,causing him to fall down a flight of stairs, only managing to save himself by using his Stand to grab onto nearby tree branches and divert his fall. Managing to land safely, (Y/N) saw what happened but didn't want to get involved cause she knew her brother was really strong with that stand of his. Jotaro receives a handkerchief from a new transfer student named Noriaki Kakyoin, unaware that he is the one responsible for his fall. Later, as Jotaro heads to the nurse's office to have his wound treated, he discovers the handkerchief he received from Kakyoin contains a death threat, stating he will kill him using his Stand. At that moment, the school nurse starts acting strangely, stabbing one of the other students with a pen before going after Jotaro with inhuman strength. Kakyoin appears and reveals he has used his personal Stand, Heirophant Green, to possess the nurse's body from the inside.  
(Y/N)'s P.O.V  
As I was sitting in class talking to some of my friends. I feel something dripping down on my nose. I put my hand up to my nose and see there is blood on it when I pulled my hand away. My friend Saki hands me a handkerchief to keep it from stop bleeding.  
"I think you should head to the nurses office (Y/N)"  
"Yeah maybe I should, it's not getting any better anyways"  
I head up to the teachers desk and tell him I need to go to the nurses office, he let me go and I started walking to the direction of the nurses office. I turned the doorknob and when I entered, I saw A guy with a green uniform fighting my brother with his stand that looked like a......melon man?

Nobody's P.O.V  
Jotaro uses his Stand to pull Hierophant Green out of the nurse's body, only to be attacked by its Emerald Splash attack, whilst the nurse receives harsh internal injuries as a result of Jotaro's extraction attempt.  
(Y/N) seeing all if this happening in front of her eyes she is kinda terrified! Kinda, I mean she is completely terrified! She runs to the corner of the room and hides under the table to prevent bring hurt.

Despite seemingly being fatally injured by Heirophant Green's attack, Jotaro, decided if he will be the one to judge standing against evil Stand users, (Y/N)'s brother shrugs off Kakyoin's next attack like a badass and uses his Stand to pummel Heirophant Green until Kakyoin falls unconscious. After leaving the nurse to the school faculty.  
Jotaro helps his sister up from under the table and then He brings Kakyoin back home to (Y/N) and Jotaro's grandpa and his friend Avdol. Joseph explains that Kakyoin had been forced to become DIO's pawn and will likely die in a few days, revealing the cause to be something implanted in Kakyoin's forehead. 

(Y/N)'s P.O.V  
Grandpa reveals that the object on Kakyoin's forehead is a "flesh bud" that has a tentacle going straight into his brain, making him swear loyalty to DIO simply by charisma. Avdol reveals that he was once approached by DIO in this manner, barely managing to escape unharmed. Determined to save Kakyoin, Jotaro uses the precise nature of his Stand to steadily remove the bud from Kakyoin's brain. Despite the bud's attempts to invade his body in self-defense, Jotaro remains calm until the bud is safely extracted from Kakyoin's brain, after which it is destroyed by Joseph's Hamon attack.  
"That was disgusting to watch!" Said (Y/N).  
"I agree with my granddaughter on that!"  
Joseph and (Y/N) both laughed until Kakyoin woke up.

"What happened? Why did you save me?" He said while he turned to Jotaro.  
"I don't know" said Jotaro then walked off somewhere.  
"Hi I'm (Y/N) Kujo sister of Jotaro Kujo! nice to meet ya!" I said in a cute country accent while smiling to Kakyoin, reaching my hand out for him to shake it.  
He accepted it and also said: "Noriaki Kakyoin"  
And I knew after that conversation we would have a start of a great friendship!

Hope you guys enjoyed it please check daily on this story every morning, afternoon, night and midnight please to see if this story was updated!  
Peace


	5. The Curse Of Dio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're ready to go to Egypt!

The next morning (Y/N) woke up later than usual, it was the weekend so it didn't matter because she didn't have to go to school that day.  
So instead of going to get ready for the day (Y/N) just stayed in her room until her mother was gonna have to call her out of her room. 

Nobody's P.O.V  
As Kakyoin was recovering from his injuries, Avdol was walking around the house when he finds Holly collapsed in the kitchen and discovers that she herself has been cursed with a Stand resembling rose vines. Furthermore, as Holly does not have the willpower to control it, the Stand is slowly killing her. 

(Y/N) P.O.V  
I was getting suspicious when I was still in my room for an hour and a half so I put on my outfit for the day which was black shoes, long black stockings that reach a very tiny bit under my thighs, black short shorts and a white blouse.  
To top the whole outfit off I put a white small bow on the side of my hair. When I got out of my room I saw my grandfather push Jotaro against the wall shouting at him I was confused at first but when I turned my head to the side I saw my mother laying on the ground I felt tears coming down my face and I fell down to my knees crying and hugging my mother.  
"What happened to mom?!" I shouted managing to get out my words  
"Your mother, (Y/N) has a stand" said Avdol.  
"She's to weak to handle it but she will be okay though..... I think"  
I let go of my mother but I was still crying. I felt my tears come to a stop a few minutes later an stood up near my family and Avdol.  
Jotaro and Grandpa fear to be moms fate. After learning from Grandpa that the only way to save My mom is to kill Dio and lift the curse, Jotaro uses his Stand to analyze the photos Grandpa had taken of Dio, managing to identify a fly in one of the photos and draw it in detail. After a while of doing some research, Avdol determines the fly to be a particular species found only in the Aswan region of Egypt, where they believe Dio to be hiding. Kakyoin, who had previously learned from Avdol that My mom has only fifty days to live, confirms our theory, And mentioning how he met Dio while on a family vacation to Egypt, and decides to join our group in our search for Dio because of a fondness he feels for women like My own mother. After Grandpa calls the Speedwagon Foundation to take care of Mom, Avdol uses a deck of Tarot cards to give Jotaro's Stand. The new name of my brothers stand now is, the name of Star Platinum. As we get ready to take off on a flight towards Egypt, Dio.  
I guess our journey starts now?

YAY another chapter done I'm gonna do three more today so keep checking in every now and then.  
Peace!


	6. Tower Of Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready to go to Egypt!  
> Well your in luck!  
> Or not!  
> Read, wait and find out to see!

As the group got on a plane to Egypt, (Y/N) was gonna miss her mom.  
What if moms dies!?  
What if we dont get to Egypt!?  
What if we dont make it in time!?  
What if....what if my...my...my brother dies?

All these thought were running through (Y/N)'s mind right now as she sat down in her seat next to her brother and the other side, the window.

(Y/N)'s P.O.V  
It was sooooooo boring on the plane, i had nothing to do but sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit and SIT! My brother was asleep next to me as the plane took off. I looked through my small designer white backpack and saw if i had anything in there to do.

1: Coloring Book  
2: Notebook For Drawing  
3: 5 Books To Read  
4: Slinky  
5: Slapping Hand For Pranks  
'Im going with my 5th option' i thought to myself.  
I took the hand, looked at Jotaro in the face, got my fake slapping hand ready while i counted a 10 second countdown to myself quietly  
"10"  
"9"  
"8"  
"7"  
"6"  
"5"  
"4"  
"3"  
"2"  
"1"  
!SLAP!  
Jotaro opened his eyes immediately and looked at me with pure anger in his eyes. I was snickering cause there was a small red handprint on his face that looked like a baby slapped him and won the fight!

"Yare Yare Daze, i give you 5 seconds"  
"I'm..." i was laughing hard, couldnt get any words out of my mouth.  
"2"  
"Im sorry!" i said managing to get my words out  
"Apology accepted" he said emotionless  
He shifted in his seat with his arms crossed and when he was able to get comfortable he sighed heavily. I felt bad what i did to my brother alot.  
"You know what they say?"  
He looked at me tiredly  
"What do you mean?"  
"Action speaks louder than words"  
"(Y/N) what are y...."  
I cut him off my putting both my hands on his face pulled him towards me and kissed the slap mark on his cheek.  
"Thats what i mean!" i said happily  
He smiled just a little and kissed my head and hugged me by pulling me close to him.  
"Sorry big bro"  
"Its fine"  
Nobody's P.O.V  
A couple hours later and the group are high in the sky everybody asleep or not.  
Joseph and Avdol kinda asleep or kinda awake, kakyoin awake, (Y/N) fell asleep on her big brother she loves dearly and Jotaro awake brushing his hand through his sisters hair.  
BZZZ  
BZZZ  
BZZZ  
(Y/N) got up after she heard what sounded like a fly.  
Jotaro, Joseph, Abdul, Kakyoin stood up after they heard that  
"Are we encountering a stand user?" asked (Y/N)  
"It is very possible ms.(Y/N)" replied Avdol  
(Y/N) kept her eyes on her surronding's and started walking around the plane.  
As (Y/N) was walking around the plane she heard commotion going around behind her. As she looked over her shoulder she saw a stag stand attack Jotaro and grabbing onto his teeth with its straw like mouth. (Y/N)'s brother broke free with the help of star platinum.  
She ran over to the group just enough time to see it kill a couple of passengers. Then it went over to a wall on the plane and spelled  
"MASSACRE"  
Jotaro was about to call star platinum out but Kakyoin stopped him and started talking about his melon like stand 'Heirephonet Green' would be suitable to fight the stand on a plane.

(Y/N)'s P.O.V  
I started looking around the plane for the enemy stand user but no luck.  
I came back to see Kakyoins stand having the enemy stand tied up. Kakyoin crushed the enemy stand and we found its user. It was the old geezer who freaked about his own stand writing massacre on the wall!  
Just then i felt something off with the plane  
"Grandpa, something is off with the plane"  
"Something does feel odd, doesn't it (Y/N)"  
I walked to a nearby window which Jotaro was standing next to and i looked out of it and saw the plane flying crooked.  
"Its crooked" I said  
After i said that my grandpa rushed over to the control room and ignored the flight attendants who tried to block him, Jotaro following behind him.  
The flight attendants looked at him blushing  
"Move bitch!" he said and pushed them out of the way.  
Kakyoin apologized for his behavior and me too Avdol was confused since the girls were now blushing and staring at Kakyoin. We went insids the pilots cockpit, anddddd the pilots were dead.  
"Oh my god!" said grandpa looking at the dead pilots.  
"The stag bettle stand ripped their tongues out" Jotaro pointed out "that fucking bastard".

Kakyoin and Avdol followed in and saw the dead pilots as well.  
"Were gonna crash!" shouted Grandpa right when the enemy stand user walked in and caught everybody's attention.

"You will never reach Lord Dio! Even if you survive this you are still 10,00 kilometers from Egypt" the stand user said.

Nobody's P.O.V  
(Y/N)'s had enough of this. She pulled out her white pistol that had her name written on it in gold and shot the guy in the chest while he was still talking. Everybody looked at her in shock.  
"How did you get that in the plane?" asked Avdol  
"By my brother's stand we were able to sneak the pistol into the plane! Isn't that right bro"  
Jotaro just grunted at his sister  
The flight attendants gasped at the dead guy. Jotaro looked at the girls.  
"Good thing you didn't scream, that would have been annoying" he said, he also asked the woman to put life jackets and seatbelts on the passengers. The flight attendants scurried off to do that job.

_________________

The plane landed 35 kilometers off the hong kong coast, so the group bad no choice but go to hong kong. Joseph made a phone call while the others stood on the other side of the street and waited for him. And when he was done Kakyoin was about to buy some rice porridge.

(Y/N)'s P.O.V  
I guess were not going on a plane to Egypt, but i will be tired when were done doing this journey. Just alot of mre enemy stand users (Y/N) and we will be done..... I hope!

So that was a really long story this chapter has only 493402 words left. I really took 2 hours making this! But its for you guys hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Peace


	7. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary
> 
> Just read to find out!

Sorry if i had been gona for like 2 days well its because this chapter is sooo long.  
Its Silver Chariot with only 1 part  
So sorry if i didnt upload!

Im gonnna be uploading today!

Peace


	8. Silver Chariot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Polnareff!  
> And what happens to reader at the end?!  
> Wait and read to find out!

As the group went to a restauraunt in Hong Kong, (Y/N) was actually a picky eater. They sat down at a table, (Y/N) in between her grandfather and brother.  
"There's nothing on the menu i like" said (Y/N).  
"But you dont even know how to read the menu." said Joseph.  
"Oh i know!" said (Y/N) cheerfully. "Im looking at the pictures next to the writing."  
"Yare Yare Daze, you really are a picky eater." said Jotaro.  
"Am not!" shouted (Y/N)  
"Yes you are!" said Jotaro turning to face his sister.  
"Am not!"  
"Are to"  
"Am not!"  
"Are to"  
"Am not!"  
"Are to"  
"Am not!"  
"Are to"  
"Am not!"  
"Are to"  
While the fight was still kinda going on Kakyoin showed everybody how to ask for more tea in Hong kong.  
"Oh my god!" said Jospeh "can you two stop fighting!  
"Fine" they both said at the same time.  
As Jotaro turned back to face the table, (Y/N) quickly kissed her brother on the cheeck.  
Jotaro did the same and kissed her head in return, (Y/N) giggled and leaned against her brother happily.  
A couple of seconds later a french guy with long white hair came up to our table and said:  
"Sorry to bother you, but i'm a tourist from France and i have a hard time reading the Kanji on the menu. Can you help me?"  
"Your annoying, go away." said Jotaro and (Y/N) punched his arm slightly and leaned back against him again.  
"Sorry about him. I have come to Hong Kong so many times i can read the menu!" said Joseph with a laugh.  
(Y/N)'s P.O.V  
As the french guy sat down next to me i scooted my chair a little closer to my brother, i just had a bad feeling about this guy. As the food arrived, a couple of minutes later, French guy picked up a star shaped carrot.  
"My friend has a birthmark like this" he said while holding it up to his neck  
"Right here"  
The tension in the sair grew stronger, and i reached into my bag under the table to grab my pistol just incase something bad happened to one of us.  
Right when i grabbed the Handel of the pistol a sword came out, right under the table and that's when i knew that this dude is actually!:

FUCKING WEIRD  
Then the sword flipped the table over, and then everybody jumped out of their seats.  
"The names Jeinne Pier Polnareff! And i was sent here to kill all of you!"  
I grabbed my pistol and tried to shoot it at him but he was too fast because his stand 'whatever it was called' dodged my bullet with his stands sword. TOO FAST!!!

I put my gun in my shorts, only the Handel poking out, then ran to Jotaro to hug him in fear. Why did i come with you guys?! I thought  
"It appears that you two are siblings! Hahaha!"  
"Why! Have a problem with that fuck face!?"  
He ignored my answer and turned to Avdol.  
"Avdol, i challenge you to a fight at tiger balm garden! And i will end you when this clock runs out!" he pointed to a fire clock that came out of nowhere. Well it definitely did came from Avdol, but i couldn't see cause i was buried in my brothers chest in fear.

We all walked up to a beautiful huge garden with many statues. The fight began and Avdol and Polnareff summoned their stands, Polnareff said that his stand was called Silver Chariot and it represents the Chariot tarot card.

Nobody's P.O.V  
Silver Chariot launched forward and began to attack. Magicians Red doged the speedy swipes of the sword with ease. Avdol launched some balls of fire at Polnareff, only for them to be thrown at a statue nearby, destroying the statue and reforming into the fortune tellers stand.  
(Y/N)'s P.O.V  
My legs were gonna give out any second if i keep standing up, so i sat down on a nearby bench and looked at my grandpa for a second, his face widened.  
"Quickly, hide behind something!" said Grandpa "He's gonna use it!"  
Jotaro looked over at my grandpa "It?"  
I ran behind a statue, Avdol then released a humongous anchor shaped thing of fire. "Crossfire Hurricane!" Polnareff had a smug look on his face. "Is that all you got? I told you i can weild any flames you can throw at me!" Polnareff then thrusted his sword at the flames, and threw them back at Avdol. Avdol cried out in pain as his flames surronded him and burned him, then Avdol collapsed on the ground.  
"Just as i predicted, no? You will be defeated by the own flames you weild!"  
Avdol with his final attempt to take out the enemy, Avdol launched Magicians Red at the enemy. Polnareff had a shocked look on his face.  
"What's this? Its an odd resistance?" the flames surrounding the downed stand transferred themselves to Silver Chariot. Polnareff had actually sliced the statue instead of Avdol. Avdol launched another crossfire Hurricane at the enemy, and he collapsed on the ground, defeated by his own cockiness.  
"I believe its ten years too early for you to fight me." said Avdol, "lets go, and continue our trip to Egypt." I nodded and followed my brother who was already walking away

While i was walking away i heard a clicking sound so i turned my head to the sound. Suddenly, pieces of metal flew from Silver Chariots frame.

Did he just remove his armor? I took a glance at Polnareff's corpse. While he laid on the ground, he was flung into the air the next second.

Polnareff, still in the air, began to clap. "Bravo! Oh, bravo!" Looking closely, I could see Silver Chariot holding his user.  
"What the fuck?....." i said muttering

Everyone was shocked that he was still alive. Jotaro questioned why he was flying in the air.

After he did a flip and landed on the ground, he explained how his armor slowed his stand down, and now that it was shed, his speed has greatly increased. 

"So if you could take on my ability and survive due to your armor, then now that it's gone, you're left unprotected, correct?" Avdol asked his enemy.

"Oui, exactly as you said," replied Polnareff. "Allow me to show you something new, now that my armor is gone."

In an instant, Silver Chariot appeared to split into seven.

"I see you are surprised. These are all shadow clones" Polnareff laughed as he talked, "my speed is so high, it can even trick your eyes and your senses. You can't keep up, not matter how hard you try! Now, let me show you the true meaning of swordsmanship!"

The seven forms thrust their swords at Magician's Red, making it all the more difficult to dodge. Avdol shot numerous spires of his ability "Red Bind" at the shadow clones, but they all missed their targets. He sent wave after wave, but every one seemed to fall short. He attempted to use Cross Fire Hurricane, but missed and formed a hole in the ground.

At the rate this fight is going, we might have no chance of victory after all. I frowned, No one can keep up with Silver Chariot's speed, after all.  
I reached into my shorts to grab my pistol but my brother quickly grabbed my hand  
"Dont" said Jotaro  
"But i wanna...."  
"What did i say" he said now glaring at me  
I glared at him back  
"Fineeeeeee" i said giving my pistol to him as he put in his jackets pocket.

Polnareff thrust his sword at Avdol again, cutting him in multiple places. The cuts seemed to hold the appearance of little ankers

"This power," Avdol said as his energy was fading, "has been highly trained."

"Yes, I have trained my power for nearly 10 years. Now, with my next move, I will finish this."

"You seem to be an incredibly honorable fighter. To repay what you have told me, I shall give you an explanation of my abilities as well. My Cross Fire Hurricane has multiple variations, and in various situations, it need not be singular. I can split it into pieces and wield them just as easily."

The temperature and power around the fortune teller swelled to an even greater peak than before. "Cross Fire Hurricane Special!" He sent out multiple anker shaped flames at Polnareff, but the Frenchman remained unfazed.

"It is impossible, Avdol! Your flames cannot defeat my speed!" The shadow clones of Silver Chariot gathered around Polnareff as he prepared to reflect the fire once again. They began to slash their swords in front of them when all of a sudden, fire erupted from beneath Polnareff. The swordsman was launched backwards, his entire body ablaze, and collapsed on the ground.

I looked at the ground and noticed a gaping hole that had partially melted near Avdol's feet. He used the hole! How clever! GO AVDOL!

Avdol took out a dagger from his cloak, and threw it in front of the defeated one. "Burning to death is a painful way to die. Use this to end it less painfully." He turned his back and began to walk away.

The Frenchman picked up the dagger. He was about to throw it at Avdol, but his honor stopped him. He turned it towards his throat, about to use it on himself, but felt he deserved to burn, and threw it on the ground. He admitted true defeat, that he had, in fact, been conceited, and fell unconscious due to the pain.

Avdol, moved by his chivalry, spared him, and extinguished the flames. He held his head and learned that there was a flesh bud of Dio's own cells, which had taken over his brain. Jotaro, whom had been called over to dispose of it, freed Polnareff from Dio's grasp. 

Joseph laughed, "Now that the flesh bud is gone, we can be bud-dies! Badum-tss!"

Jotaro sighed, "Kakyoin, don't you just hate guys like him who say stupid puns?"

I higgled a bit, but then stopped since i felt a burning sensation in my eyes.  
I turned my back to the others, took off my little backpack, took out my makeup pallet, opened it and saw something that shocked me.

The reason why my eyes were burning was because my eyes weren't there normal (E/C) anymore they were a pink glowing cat eye, my (H/L) (H/C) hair from the ends were now turning snowy white.  
I just stared at my own reflection in fear, then after a couple of seconds i blinked and it was gone. My (E/C) eyes were back to their normal color. My (H/L) (H/C) hair was back.  
"(Y/N)! Were leaving you coming?" said Kakyoin walking to me.  
"Y-yeah im c-coming!" great now Kakyoin will know some thing is up.  
I packed up everything and walked back up with the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the pink glowing cat eye idea was actually from one of my favorite anime
> 
> BLACK BUTLER  
> Might even write a fanfiction about that sometime after this series?  
> Btw this series wont stop until a very long time!


	9. Dark Blue Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Blue moon!  
> New stand user!  
> New person on board!  
> Get ready to find out!

(Y/N)'s P.O.V  
After we got on the boat, grandpa started saying something like:  
"Isn't it too hot for you guys wearing your uniforms on?  
Kakyoin replied without looking up from his book.  
"We are students, and as student, we are reauired to wear our uniforms."  
Jotaro grunted in agreement, but i did not,  
"Im also a student! And im wearing a different outfit! That doesnt mean all of us have to wear our uniforms when were not at school......right?!" i said getting up after laying down on my brother for a while, so i sat crossed legged on his chest.  
Grandpa just sighed, and after a couple of ssconds i felt that burning sensation on my eyes again, i looked at one of the buttons on Jotaro's jacket, my eyes were that pink glowing cat eye color again. I kept blinking but it wont go away, the white hair wasn't on my hair normal (H/C) hair again, thank god!  
I grabbed my sunglasses and put them on, then i heard an unfamilier voice shouting.  
"Hey! Stop! Let me go!"  
Everyone turned to the direction of the noise, and grandpa looked confused and annoyed at the same time.  
"I thought we agreed there would be no other passengers!"  
Shifting my eyes to the direction of the yelling, i saw a child wearing a hat, being man handled by one of the ships crew members.

The child was struggled in his arms, yelling insults and curse words in an attempt to weaken his grip, and he explained that we had a stowaway.

The crew can't even keep off a single stowaway!  
I have a feeling something fishy is going on! Haha get it were on a boat on water with fish! pun intended!  
I giggled to myself from that pun i made.

The sailor threatened to turn...him? Into the police, and he explained that he was heading to Singapore to find his father. The sailor then teased the stowaway and thought for a bit.  
"I decided I'm not going to let you go. We should tell the captain, and when we dock it's straight to the authorities with yo-"  
The boy bit the arm of the sailor and ran to the edge of the deck, jumping into the water. 

As he began to swim away, the sailor had a worried look on his face. "This is shark territory! That boy is going to be eaten!" At that moment, a shark fin circled the boy. Then Polnareff and Joseph attempted, to call out to the boy and tell him to come back.  
I jumped off my brother and ran to the edge of the deck to see the kid swimming away, i looked at my brother in the eye but he couldn't see my eyes cause they were covered by my sunglasses.  
But the facial expression I made he knew that i was worried and he should help that kid.

In an instant, Jotaro was in the water and swimming towards the kid. The shark leaped at the two, and Jotaro used, Star Platinum, to punch the shark square in its snout. The shark flew in the air for a couple of seconds before plummeting back into the water.

He saved the kid, and in such nice manner. I'm impressed. I stood almost hanging over the edge, my mouth in a huge smile. I realized that my sunglasses were about to fall off my face, and i stopped hanging over the edge i just stood their with my hands grabbing the railing.

Jotaro hesitated when swimming back, and knocked the kid's hat off, revealing a long set of brown locks that flowed down her shoulders. He said something to the girl and she blushed, crossed her arms over her chest, and attempted to slap him, which he blocked.

Jotaro began to swim back, and the shark's corpse disappeared in the water, blood rising to the surface in its place. Fins of a creature beyond recognition sped towards the pair in the water, and Joseph threw them a life saver. The creature was hot on the stand user's tail, and it clawed in his direction. At that moment, Kakyoin summoned his stand, Hierophant Green, and pulled Jotaro and the girl out of the water. The claw narrowly missed, and destroyed the life saver in the process. 

Everyone was peering at the water in disbelief, surprised there was a stand that thrived in the murky depths. Their gazes all shifted to the girl lying on the deck, and questioned whether she was the stand user.

I walked over to her, offering my hand. "Need a hand?"

"Th-thanks," she said as she grabbed it and I helped her up. She jumped away from me, pulled out a small knife, and aimed it at the group of five."What are you all lookin' at? You want a piece of me?"

Is she the stand user? Everyone had the same question. We checked all the crew members and they were all in the clear, so she is the only one that could be the stand user.

Avdol was the first to take the initiative. "How is Dio doing these days?"

Hearing his name made my eyes hurt more for some reason.

The girl looked confused. "Dio? What the hell is a Dio?"

Polnareff's annoyance was clearly visible as he spoke. "Don't mess with us, brat! Tell the truth!"

The stowaway launched another threat at the bunch, and made up a story about her "legendary blade" having tasted the blood of 339 victims.

With this, everyone could see her innocence was as clear as day, but still wondered who the enemy stand user was.

A man wearing a captain's hat walked up to the deck from below, and Jotaro pulled out and lit a cigarette. The new face scanned the group, his view settling on the girl with the knife. "Is this the stowaway?" The girl shrieked as he said that. "I don't take kindly to stowaways, little lady. I can't afford to go easy on you, or I might set a bad example. We'll put you in one of the lower rooms until we dock."

"Did you verify the identities of all 10 men on board?" Joseph asked the captain.

"Of course," the sailor said, "they are all veterans who have been on this boat for over 10 years. There is nothing you need to worry about."

He walked over to Jotaro. "By the way," he said as he pulled the cigarette out of the teen's mouth. "I would appreciate it if you refrained from smoking while on board. We wouldn't want the beautiful ocean being polluted by something so impure." He put the cigarette out on the metal snap of Jotaro's hat and tossed the butt into his pocket.  
Ohhhhhh SHIT he's gonna get it!

Jotaro put his hands in his pockets. "Why don't you just ask next time, Jackass?"

"Jotaro!" Grandpa lectured my brother, "Don't be rude to the captain!"

"I'll be as rude as I feel like, because I figured it out! This guy isn't the captain! He's the enemy stand user!" 

A shocked look ran across the faces of everyone on board. The captain acted as if he had no idea what a stand was. The entire group denied his claim, saying that it was impossible.

"The proof is right here," said Jotaro as he pointed at his nose. "Stand users are different from normal people. When they inhale any amount of cigarette smoke, a vein pops up on the tip of their nose." Polnareff, Avdol, Kakyoin, Grandpa, and the captain all put their hands up to their noses, wondering if it was true.

Is this some kind of joke? I was really confused.

Polnareff saw through his lie. "Jotaro, you're such a liar!"

"I may be a liar," my brother said, as he pointed at the fake captain, "But it seems we found the idiot."

The eyes of the captain began to roll back, as the aura around him increased.

"I was planning to test this on all the crew members, but it seems I was lucky." Jotaro looked out towards the sea. "Looks like I hit the mark on my first try."

"It is exactly as you say," the fake captin shrugged. "I am not the real captain. He is sleeping with the fishes back in the Hong Kong sea."

Jotaro glared at him. "Well, you can sleep at the bottom of hell!"

With a swift movement, the impostor summoned his stand, Dark Blue Moon, and grabbed the girl, dragging her off the side of the ship. Jotaro summoned Star Platinum to beat the sea-based stand with a barrage of punches, and grabbed the girl. He struggled when pulling her up, and was leaning farther and farther over the railing. Small cuts formed on Jotaro's arms as barnacles climbed Star Platinum's.

"My strength is being drained," Jotaro grimaced, "It's pulling me in!" He was flung off the side of the boat.  
Before he fell, I ran to the edge and tried to grab him but a seperate arm grabbed Star Platinums arm.  
My face was close to my brothers he could see my pink cat eyes through my glasses.  
I looked up behind me and saw a white woman with snow-whitish hair with streaks of blue and pink in her hair, pink glowing cat eyes, pink lacy crop top and a long flowy skirt full of roses.  
Is this...... My stand?!  
I was so scared she let go of my brother's stands arm and the woman disappeared.

As my brother fell, he threw the girl up, and called out to Kakyoin, who used his stand to catch her with ease.

Jotaro plunged into the watery depths, and was unseen for a matter of minutes. As time crept along, everyone felt more and more worried. I scanned the surface, and saw no sign of my brother.

I looked at my grandpa shocked and scared i was crying, i took off my sunglasses and he saw my eyes.  
"(Y/N)!? What happened to your eyes!?"  
"I-I-I dont know!" i said as i poured into tears my grandpa came over and hugged me.  
"Grandpa! You saw her right?" i said and he nodded.  
"Who is she?"  
"She's....... your stand" said grandpa as he pulled away  
"What? A stand?" i said. In the reflection of his eyes i saw my normal (E/C) eyes again.  
I felt happier as the pink glowing cat eyes was gone, I walked away from my grandpa and walked over to the edge were Kakyoin, Polnareff and Avdol were, they asked if i was okay and i said i was fine. 

What's going to happen now? Did...did Jotaro drown? I felt drops of sweat gather at my temple.

The water below began to swirl, and sharp looking objects poked out among the water. Kakyoin tried to use Heirophant Green, but was cut by them. "These are...scales!"

Looking deeper into the water, Jotaro was barely visible. Something shot out from his form towards the enemy, and the whirlpool slowed. When it came to a complete stop, my brother surfaced, and Grandpa was about to help him up when big explosions erupted from all over the ship.

Polnareff yelled, "That impostor planted bombs all over the ship! Damn it!"

"Quickly, everyone," Avdol commanded, "to the life boats!"

 

_____________________________

 

Hours later, we were all sent drifting in the life boats, making little conversation. I sat next to my brother, impressed by his heroism and quick thinking.  
"(Y/N)" said Avdol.  
"Yes" i said  
"Your stand"  
"Yeah. What about it?"  
"Can you bring it out for me?"  
"Sure!"  
Before i took out my stand that burning sensation in my eyes came back, but the burning sensation only lasted a second as everyone looked at me in shock, then the same girl appeared back again.  
"Yes, this stand is very powerful as powerful as Star Platinum" Said  
Avdol.  
Me and my brother looked at each other in shock and confusion.  
"Im now gonna name it!"  
Avdol took out a deck of tarot cards and started shuffling it and told me to pick up the first card.  
I picked up the first card and gave it to Avdol.  
"Oh yes! The rose key tarot card i shall name your stand...... GUNS AND ROSES!" I smiled at myself, knowing that i have a stand  
my cheeks are warm and my heart is beating fast in excitement!

I pulled my knees up to my chest and tried to fall asleep. This was going to be a long journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooh can't wait to write Strength today  
> Happy New Years everybody!  
> What did you think about the readers stand!  
> Leave comments of you liked the readers stand!  
> Peace!


	10. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of this!  
> A little bit of that!  
> A little bit of fanfiction!  
> A little bit of.....  
> Like Brother like Sister!  
> Thanks for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there was any spelling mistakes!  
> Happy New Years!

(H/H/L)= Hair Highlights  
The ramp was small and didn't have a lot of space on it.  
I fell asleep a while back maybe a couple of hours ago, but now I was just cleaning, fixing, shining and playing around with my gun. I was cleaning it with my head down but at the corner of my eye I saw the girl glaring at me for some reason.

I looked up and she turned her head away. Weird, she was just glaring at me a while ago, maybe she's jealous of me for something?

My grandfather offered the girl, who had told us her name was Anne, a sip of water.

She looked at him suspiciously. "Who are you people anyways?"  
I put my gun back in my little backpack and just listened in on the conversation.

Grandpa answered with a sad smile. "We are travelers, on a journey, just like you. While yours is for your father, mine is for my daughter."

Daughter?  
My mom?  
Tears started pricking on the corner of my eyes but I fought them back.

Anne began to take a sip from the canteen, when she looked out over the sea. Her eyes opened wide and she spit out the water.

Grandpa looked annoyed when he realized what she did. "Don't waste water! We have a limited supply, so it's precious!"

"E-e-everyone! Look over there!" She pointed to something big, her mouth open wide.

She was pointing at a huge freighter, heading right towards our life boats. It seemed to appear out of nowhere, because no one saw it before she pointed it out.

My brothers expression towards the ship was a combination of suspicion and annoyance. Grandpa noticed Jotaro's suspicion and asked him:  
"What's up, Jotaro? Think there's a stand user on this boat, too?"

Jotaro, who continued to glare at the boat, responded to our relative. "No, I was wondering why the ramp is down, but no one is here to greet us." Sure enough, following his gaze, the ramp that allowed passengers on was down, as if the ship was welcoming us aboard. 

Polanreff was the first to jump aboard. "They came all this way to save us! Even if every person on this ship is a stand user, I'm getting on!"  
I giggled at Polnareff's stupidity!

The other sailors and us boarded the ship, until Anne and I were the only ones left in the life boat. Jotaro offered Anne a hand, but she jumped into the arms of my Grandpa and stuck her tongue out at my brother. He sighed and turned towards me. "C'mon."

I sighed slightly and took his hand. He helped me jump on to the ramp, but I lost my balance, and landed in his arms. My eyes turned pink for a second then went away  
"sorry."  
He glanced away, with a soft look on his face. "You're good."

Walking up the stairs to the deck, I looked at my reflection through my bracelet and my eyes turned pink. I always wonder why they turn pink it was kinda cool though They were so much cooler than my own normal (E/C) eyes that all the boys fell for.

Upon further exploration, the central command room was missing any sign of life. Anne found a room which had a large animal cage in it. Within the cage, there was a single orangutan. By a unanimous decision, everyone was going to head to the deck, and then split up. 

When we returned to the deck, some sailors were looking at a machine with a number of gauges. Even though the wind had died down, a hook was swinging back and forth above them. All of a sudden, it swung down in a fast motion and caught one of the sailors through the back of the head and the mouth. The hook lifted him a few good feet off the deck, and panic spread.

Jotaro covered Anne's eyes. "Give me a break. This is a bit much, to welcome a couple girls."  
"I've seen worse" I said  
"Like what?" Said Jotaro  
I turned to him,  
"Like your face"  
Behind him Kakyoin, Polnareff, Avdol and my grandfather laughed.

I looked away. Who could have done something like this. Unwarranted killing. Something felt like something bad was gonna happen.... I was sure of it!

My Grandfather turned to the sailors who remained..... Alive,  
"If you want to live, follow my orders! No one is to leave the cabin below until I give the say so! Now go!"

The crew all ran down as instructed, but Anne hesitated. 

The group discussed if there was any sight of a stand, and Kakyoin used his Hierophant Green to search the ship. 

Grandpa walked over to Anne, and knelt in front of her. "I have one truth for you. We are your allies."  
"(Y/N)!" Shouted my Grandpa.  
"What?" I shouted back

I joined my grandpa near the door. "Hey, how about (Y/N) came down with you?" Said Grandpa while he smiled.  
"I can keep you company, if you'd like." I said.

She looked at Grandpa, and then at me. "Sure, that sounds fine."

We than walked down the stairs together.

On our way to the others, Anne took a turn to the room with the orangutan, and I went with her. She mentioned that she was curious about it and thought it might be lonely, so I seemed it was an "alright" stop to make.

Upon entering the room, the orangutan perked up, and grabbed onto the bars. We walked closer, and the creature tapped on the lock above its cage.

Anne looked confused. "I think it wants us to let it out. But that might not be safe, so we shouldn't." 

The animal held its hand out of the cage, and was holding half of an apple. The slice was clean, directly down the middle, and the fruit hadn't browned yet, meaning it was fresh, too. Did the person who's feeding it cut it that way?

Anne tried to ask it where its feeder was, and when I looked away, I heard a scratching sound. Glancing back, the orangutan had lit a match, and was using it to light a cigarette. From underneath some straw in the corner of the cage, it retrieved a magazine. It opened it up, and just by the cover I could tell it was a pin-up magazine. Who would leave that lying in the cage of an ape? She's to young to look at a pin-up magazine full of NAKED WOMAN!

I put my hand on her shoulder and pulled her toward the door. "C'mon, let's go meet up with the others." She agreed and we walked out of the room.

The sailors were trying, to send a distress signal out to available vessels. I put my hand on my head to think of a plan, and realized we were dirty from all the salt water.

"Hey, Anne! Wanna go take a shower to clean all this salt water off?"

"That would feel so great! Let's go!"

The water felt really good on my skin, and I felt like I was clean for the first time in a long while. My shower was cut short, however, by the door to the locker room being opened. I grabbed my towel, fixed it up so I was covered, and peered through the curtains.  
The orangutan had opened the door and pulled the curtain to Anne's shower open completely. I grabbed her towel and ran to her stall. I handed her the cloth and raised my hand in a protective stance before her.

"Stay away, you little fuck!" I tried to kick the Orangutan but it caught my leg and it's other hand started slowly, inching forward to my private area. Anne was pressed against the wall. I had nowhere to go, I couldn't kick it with my other leg cause it was helping me to keep my balance. It let out a loud yell, Anne screamed, and I braced for impact. I felt nothing, and heard a "Hey!" coming from the entrance. That voice is...!!

My brother hit the ape on the head with a metallic object. Anne was relieved when she saw Jotaro had arrived. He threw the object at the orangutan, and hit the back of its head. "Here's your lock back!" It grabbed the front of his jacket, and tried to kick him, only to be blocked by Star Platinum. I heard a metallic noise in the background, and what looked to be spinning blades flew at Jotaro. The spinning blades lodged themselves in Jotaro's shoulder, and, after I got a clearer view, I realized it was a ceiling fan.

"So the ape is the stand user, huh," Jotaro said. "Why can't I see the stand?" He made a move to remove the fan from his shoulder, and the blades bent at an odd angle, away from his hand. It bent again, and slapped Jotaro across the face,  
I almost laughed cause how funny it was seeing my brother get slapped by a fan that wasn't even on!  
The fan launched him through the door into the hallway. 

I checked on Anne to make sure she wasn't hurt, and then stepped out into the hallway in time to see the orangutan phase into the wall.

"You two alright? Stick with me, or else you could be in trouble!" We nodded, and gathered near Jotaro.  
I brought out my stand just incase.  
Jotaro held a pained expression, which I figured my face matched as well.

There was a loud boom sound, and the entire ship began to tremble.

"This entire ship is the stand!" Jotaro's realization was a tad late, when pipes from inside the wall launched at him, trapping him against the wall. I stood in front of Anne protectively again, staying on guard.

The ape stepped back out of the wall, this time wearing the outfit of a captain's uniform. It held a dictionary open to a specific page, and showed us. The page had the word "Strength" written on it, and a definition below said that it was one of the tarot cards. It tossed the book aside and then pulled out a puzzle cube. Jotaro struggled and pulled at the pipes, but every time one broke, a new one was instilled in its place. 

It solved the puzzle cube with ease, and crushed it in its massive paw. Its hungering gaze shifted in my direction, and pipes came out from the wall, heading in Anne's direction. I pushed her out of the way, but was caught by them instead, and held against the wall. It took a couple steps towards me, and I gasped, closing my eyes tightly. No no no.... Not again!

I heard the sound of something small and metal hit the ape and then fall on the floor. Jotaro had thrown a pin from his jacket to distract the creature. It turned in his direction and held up the pin.

Jotaro smirked. "That button isn't a part of your stand. Does that make you angry, after you assumed you won?" He then used Star Platinum to extend his fingers to knock the button into the animal's forehead.

While it was on the ground, Jotaro broke out of his bonds, and walked over to it. It opened up its shirt in an attempt to show it was submitting defeat, but he didn't accept it and gave him a barrage of flying fists, yelling "Ora!" with every punch.

After defeating the orangutan, he walked over to me and broke the bonds holding me as well. I fell into his arms again, tearing up slightly, and stood up. "It-It- it tried..."  
"I know, I know" said Jotaro running his hands through my hair.  
I pulled away realizing the state I was in, wearing only a towel, I ran back into the locker room, my heart racing. I clothed myself, while Anne did the same, and the boat seemed to shift under our feet.

I realized that the ship was going to sink, and grabbed Anne's hand. "We need to get to the life boats, now!"

We ran up to the deck and followed the group to the place of safety.

__________________

In the life boats, and a safe distance away, we watched as the huge freighter shriveled up, to be nothing more than the same boats we were in now. Jotaro told me, while investigating the empty orangutan cage, he saw that the other sailors aboard had been killed. Hearing that, my eyes turned pink in anger!

That ape and the impostor captain were both working for Dio?!  
I was twirling my hair in thought when I noticed my ends of the hair was different.  
It was a (H/H/L) at the ends. The highlights started right below my ear and all the way down till the end of my hair.  
My brother was also looking at my hair in confusion and I gave him a look that read 'I don't even know myself'  
Then I pulled my knees up to my chest and fell asleep.


	11. Ebony Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Jotaro have a moment!

We finally made it to land! I stretched my sore muscles and looked at the new city that stretched in front of me. The bustling streets seemed well for the up-coming future. 

Our group decided to stay at a hotel for the rest of the day. It had been only a couple days since I left home and I started to think about my mother.   
My eyes were tearing up and then my eyes turned pink, I shook my head and continued walking.

We walked up to the check-in desk, and grandpa graciously paid for our rooms. The room pairings were:  
Jotaro and Kakyoin,  
Avdol and Joseph,   
Anne and I,   
and........   
Polnareff by himself. 

Polnareff grabbed his key and started off towards his room. The rest of us followed.

 

As Anne and I settled into our room, I jumped on my bed, and put my backpack on the bedside table.  
"It's kinda nice meeting another girl!" I said, trying to make a conversation with Anne.  
She turned to me, and said:  
"Yeah, me too!"  
"So how old are you?"  
"Me? I'm 10 how old are you (Y/N)"  
"I'm 14!"  
Anne sat on my bed crossed legged like me.  
"So I have a question?"  
"Yeah sure Anne tell me anything!"  
"Do you and JoJo have a close relationship?" She said with a little bit of anger in her voice.  
I was about to answer when I heard knocking on the door.  
"Ask me that same question later!" I said.

I jumped out of the bed, and ran to the door. I pulled it open to see the two teens standing in the hallway. "Hey Jotaro, Kakyoin. What's up? Need something'?"

"Hey," Said Jotaro, "We have a stand problem. Come with us." I nodded and stepped into the hallway. Jotaro turned to Anne. "Stay in this room, and don't leave until we give you the go ahead."

"Don't open the door for any strangers either." Kakyoin smiled at her, and she nodded in agreement.

I looked at her. "Make sure to let me in when I get back, alright? Bye Anne!" I waved to her as we walked down the hall.  
At the corner of my eye  
Before Anne closed the door she muttered something under her breath and glared at me then shut the door.

 

The three of us arrived at Avdol and Grandpa's room, and entered. 

Avdol looked surprised. "Just you three? What about the other girl?"

Kakyoin explained that they thought it best to keep the non-stand user out of harm's way.

Grandpa looked in our direction. "Good idea. That just leaves Polnareff. We were supposed to meet up five minutes ago. Man, he sure is late."

Five minutes late? Could it be he's fighting another stand user?

Another ten minutes passed, and the door was slammed open. In the entrance there stood a tired looking Polnareff.

Grandpa began to lecture Polnareff. "You need to be more punctual. Alright, now that everyone is here, let's discuss a plan to deal with the new stand enemy."

Polnareff sighed and leaned against the wall. He explained that he was late due to the enemy stand, Ebony Devil, attacking him in his room.

"So you defeated the enemy stand in that short amount of time?" I looked at Polnareff with a shocked look on my face. "Wow, that's really impressive." I laughed. "Well, if that's settled, I'm going to head to my room, and tell Anne the good news."

I walked to my room, and told Anne everything was fine. I jumped on my bed again, and fell unconscious.

A couple of hours later I woke up and looked out the window, it was night time and Anne was already asleep in her bed.

I was still wearing my day clothes so I changed to a pair of pajamas.  
My shirt that was the color black said: I'm a cuddler  
And I wore black plaid pajama shorts and then wore my cat slippers.

I took my key and got out of my room for a night stroll in the hotel, as I walked past my room I headed straight towards the staircase.  
When I reached the bottom I saw outside the doors of the hotel my brother smoking a cigarette.  
I ran outside and greeted my brother.  
"Hey" I said  
"Hey" my brother said, "what are you still doing up (Y/N) it's 1:29 am in the morning"   
"I actually just woke up" I said giggling, "I was gonna go on a night stroll around the hotel!"  
I pushed my brother to sit down on the bench and I sat down next to him laying my head on his shoulder.  
"I'm scared" I said  
"Why are you scared?" Said my brother.  
"What if Dio kidnapped me or one of the enemy stand users kidnapped me? What would you do?!" I said shooting my head up and looking at him straight in the eyes.  
My own eyes turned to the pink glowing cat eye again and tears started falling, but I didn't care! My brother threw his cigarette away, picked me up, walked inside and sat down on one of the chairs in the hallway, and sat me down on his lap.  
"I would get you back no matter what, anything that gets in my way I will fucking kill it! Nobody or anything is gonna get at my little sister!" Said my brother.  
"You-you actually mean that?" I said  
"Every word"  
Tears of happiness came down my cheeks and I hugged my brother,  
after I pulled away he kissed my check.  
"I wanna do something!" I said cheerfully  
"Like what?"  
"Hmmmmm" I started thinking, "Help me train my stand!"  
Jotaro hesitated for a moment but nodded in agreement.

We stood in the hallway facing each other, we pulled out our stands, my eyes glowing pink.  
"Ok show me what you got" said Jotaro.  
My stand Guns And Roses started punching Star Platinum, While Star Platinum was blocking my stand's punches I had a trick up my sleeve!  
After the punches Jotaro tried to move but couldn't cause he was tied in Rose veins.  
He tried to pull them apart but couldn't, so Star Platinum started ripping them apart, but a new one kept appearing.  
I was about to win, when Jotaro threw something past me.  
I looked behind me and saw it was my...... Pistol!?  
"How did you get my Pistol?"  
"While you weren't looking when we were checking in, I took your Pistol without you knowing" smirked my brother.  
"Motherfucker" I muttered under my breath.

A couple of fights later I was so tired I decided to go back to sleep.  
Right when I was gonna walk up the stairs I fell backwards, I was bracing for impact but felt two pairs of arms caught me. I looked up to see my brother carrying me.  
"Here let me carry you to your bedroom"

Time skip cause I can

Right when I closed the door to my room I went back to my bed and fell unconscious and drifted to a deep deep sleep....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was short!


	12. Yellow Temporance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and find out!

I woke up the next morning dead tired and I saw Anne putting her shoes on.  
"Morning, sleepyhead!" Said Anne  
"Morning" I said getting out of bed, I started getting dressed and ready for the day.  
"Jotaro, Kakyoin, and I are heading to the station to buy our tickets for the train ride tomorrow. Want to tag along?"  
"Sure" I said  
I grabbed my backpack and made sure everything was in there.

\---Time skip cause I can---

I was walking with my brother, Anne and Kakyoin. As they were walking, Anne ran over to a counter.

"Can I have some ice cream?" She asked the man.

"Welcome, little girl, ice cream is good, but this is tasty too!" the man held up a coconut.

"I guess we can try it," Jotaro said "give us four."

"That'll be $16.00," the guy says.

"Make that ten dollars!" Anne responds.

"This should cover it," Kakyoin said while paying for the coconuts. The whole time they were walking, I felt suspicious about Kakyoin. It felt like his aura had changed. A guy came over and stole Kakyoin's wallet. Kakyoin summoned his Heirephoent green and tripped the guy. 

"You thought you could get away with stealing my wallet you little shit?" Kakyoin glared at the guy. Jotaro and Anne looked over at Kakyoin. I was watching this whole time, this isn't the Kakyoin I know. "Cough up your guts!" Kakyoin shouted, bringing his knee into the guy's face.

"Kakyoin!" Jotaro called out to Kakyoin. Kakyoin held the guy by his hair.

"Why, you...you're worth about as much as a sewer cockroach's dick," he pulled they guy up. I knew where this was about to go, so I summoned Guns And Roses, she then punched Kakyoin lightly. Kakyoin lost his grip on the guy and fell down. The guy quickly ran away. Kakyoin stood up, and looked at me.   
"(y/n), what the hell was that for? I was teaching that bastard a lesson and you ruined it!"  
I just growled at him and almost punched him in the face when my brother put his hand on my shoulder.

"Kakyoin, something's wrong with you," Jotaro said.

"What? The guy stole my wallet, which made him a bad person," Kakyoin grabbed his coconut. "I had to punish him," he started to drink some of the coconut juice "am I wrong, Jotaro?"   
I looked at my coconut and stared at it, then I looked back up at Kakyoin. Jotaro just glared at Kakyoin.   
"What are you glaring at? The look in your eyes is awfully hard, Jotaro. You couldn't be planning to part ways with me just because I hurt that thief a little, could you?"

"Look a rhinoceros beetle!" kids began to crowd a tree. "There's four of them up there!" Kakyoin looked behind him, then turned back around and began to chuckle.

"Jojo, don't think so hard about this. I'm just a bit annoyed today. The trip's exhausted me and left me in a bad mood," Kakyoin explained.

"You're in a bad mood?" My brother questioned Kakyoin. "Seemed to me you felt pretty good," he turned around. Kakyoin began to glare. "The old man and Abdul think it's a good idea to head to India by train. We're leaving tomorrow," Jotaro began walking. I stood still and continued to stare at Kakyoin weirdly as he took another sip from his coconut. The kids that were crowding the tree left, and Kakyoin stared up at the beetle.

"Mr. Kakyoin, (y/n), Jotaro's getting further ahead," Anne looked at the two of them.  
"I'll be right there, Anne," I said

"Right, I'll catch up." Kakyoin responded.

"I guess you like coconut juice a lot, huh, Mr. Kakyoin?" Anne turned around and followed Jotaro. But Anne didn't see what I saw. Anne thought he was chewing away at his coconut, but he actually ate one of the beetles that were on the tree.  
When he ate the beetle, chills ran up my spine but what he said next literally freaked me out

"Yes, I love coconuts," Kakyoin answered creepily. Anne quickly ran over to Jotaro and clutched at his arm, terrified. Jotaro and Anne looked back at Kakyoin.

Time skip

"Hey, Jotaro. Are you going to eat that cherry? If you're not going to eat it, give it to me. I'm starving," Kakyoin took the cherry. "Oh no Jotaro! Look out!" Kakyoin pushed Jotaro off the railing, causing Anne to scream. I summoned Guns And Roses quickly and grabbed Jotaro and pulled him back up.   
"Just kidding!" Kakyoin laughed.  
'Kakyoin? What the FUCK?!' I thought.

"Thanks," Jotaro said to me.   
"Don't mention it!" I said smiling back up at him.  
Kakyoin plopped the cherry into his mouth.

"Rero, rero, rero," Kakyoin was...doing something certainly strange. Then the cherry fell on the floor.  
"There you go again. What're you glaring at with that stupid look on your face, Jotaro my buddy?" Kakyoin picked up the cherry and "properly" ate it this time. I definitely know I wasn't seeing things. I saw Kakyoin get slightly taller as if he suddenly grew. 

"Get on, Kakyoin. The cable car is here," Jotaro glared "here, I already got you your ticket. Take it and get yourself lost now that you've been possessed." Jotaro punched Kakyoin in the jaw and a hole appeared right in it. Kakyoin laid on of the floor, chuckling.

"Possessed isn't right," Kakyoin turned around. He did his cherry "thing" again.

"That's not Kakyoin!" Jotaro responded.

"You figured it out too?!" I said shocked. 

"Haven't you notice my body's been getting bigger?" The Enemy asked.

"I have. I noticed it started getting bigger every time you ate something," I replied.   
The strange guy chuckled.

"Correct, I combine with any flesh that I consume," the enemy explained. I didn't want to leave Anne all alone, and I quickly ran out before the doors closed. Then the cable car took off with Jotaro and whoever the other guy was.

"Jojo!" Anne screamed. She turned around and looked at (y/n) and asked "What do we do?"

"We tell the others," I responded. Anne ran over to a phone and began to call the others.

"J-Jojo's grandpa? There's trouble! M-Mr. Kakyoin's face split apart! But Mr. Kakyoin wasn't actually Mr. Kakyoin! Jojo's in the cable car and there's this weird slime eating his finger and we're in a lot of trouble!" Anne cried out. She began to listen and then handed the phone to me. "He wants to talk to you."I held the phone up against against my ear.

"Hey," I said into the phone.

"(y/n) what's going on?" Grandpa asked me.

"Jotaro got attacked by a Stand user that consumes flesh. They're in a cable car," I answered.

"Where are you?"

"At the cable car station near the trade center."

"Bring the girl back to the hotel," Grandpa ordered. I could hear the conversation in Grandpa's hotel room. I heard the real Kakyoin and then heard Grandpa say that the other Kakyoin was a fake. Then there was a sound of a window breaking.

"Jojo jumped out of the cable car!" Anne yelled.  
I hung up the phone, and turned to Anne.  
"Anne hold onto me tightly, and don't freak out!" I said  
Anne nodded and hugged me, I summoned my stand and my eyes turned pink, I smirked since I was gonna do something really crazy now!  
I started running towards one of the cable cars that was already leaving the station, then i jumped high in the air and landed on top of it. Anne was terrified! I then started running really fast a trail of roses leading behind me as we made it back to the hotel.

Time skip

The next day we were on the train to India. When we were boarding the train out of the corner of my eye I saw Anne boarding the train as well, but I let it slide.

"We're finally heading to India," Polnareff looked out the window "so the man with the two right hands is called Centerfold." It got silent. "By the way, where's Anne?" Polnareff asked Grandpa.

"She was at the Singapore Station up until the train departed, but...." Grandpa started.

"I'm sure that the time for her to meet her father had arrived so she went to see him," Abdul finished.

"I can't help but think that the brat was lying about seeing her father. Well, it's a bit lonely without her around isn't it, Jojo and (y/n)?" Polnareff looked over at the two.I just glared at him and he looked back out the window, and hearing Jotaro respond with "hmph."

"But talk about creepy, a Stand that perfectly disguised itself as me," Kakyoin brought out.

"Apparently, it had already been transformed when we left the hotel," Jotaro explained.

"Jotaro, are you going to eat that cherry?" Kakyoin asked. "I don't mean to be greedy, but they're my favorite. Could I have it?"

"Yeah," Jotaro answered. Kakyoin grabbed the cherry.

"Thank you," then he broke the stem and plopped the cherry onto his tongue. I looked across the table we were sitting at and saw Kakyoin do the cherry "thing" that the fake Kakyoin did.

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro muttered.  
And I giggled

Couple minutes later  
"Did you hear on the news that there was person that jumped on a cable car and ran so fast, that there was a trail of roses behind them!" Said   
"Yeah! I heard that's crazy!"  
somebody behind our seat loudly.  
"(Y/N)!" Shouted everybody.  
I laughed while raising my hand,"guilty!"  
A couple of hours later and I fell asleep on my brother and had a nightmare:

 

I was in a dark place, and I was looking around.  
I then spotted a body actually not a body but 5 body's!  
I walked over to one and turned him or her over and saw that it was...  
ABDUL! I checked for any pulse, none. My breathing heavy like I was about to pass out. His arms were cut off, he probably died of blood loss, my eyes were tearing up.

I went over to the second body and saw that it was......  
GRANDPA! Tears were running down my face, my pink glowing cat eyes, glowing in the dark.  
'Grandpa, stop sleeping we should be saving mom right now!' I said quietly. There was a knife on his throat and I pulled it out.

I walked over to the third body and saw that it was....  
POLNAREFF! I saw he was badly hurt, I could feel his pulse but it was very very faint. He was gonna die any second now. I was crying and crying! Then he finally died.... Peacefully.

I walked over to the fourth body and it was.....  
KAKYOIN! No, No, No, Kakyoin! He had a huge hole in the gut and it was still bleeding. His death was fatal right when he got that hit! I gave Kakyoin a kiss on his head, and walked over to the next body.

I already knew who this was anyways! It was.....  
JOTARO! He has multiple knives in his body and one right in the middle of his head. I was sobbing heavily, 'brother, We didn't make it in time everybody is gone, Grandpa, Avdol, Kakyoin, Polnarefff and mom.' I whispered in his ear. I was talking to a dead person who won't even answer me back. I was sobbing so badly I needed to take deep breaths to get my breathing back to control.   
I put his head on my legs and started crying for a long time. I lost everything, then I heard a voice say:  
'Now it's your turn little (Y/N)!'  
'NO!' I screamed!

_________________

I woke up tears streaming down my face, everybody was alive, doing there own little thing. I looked at my brother, he was looking out the window. He noticed me staring and had a confused look on his face.  
I slapped his face to make sure he was a alive.  
He just sighed and said:  
"(Y/N) could you sto-"  
I hugged my brother so tight, "your alive! All of you are alive!"  
"Of course we are (Y/N)" said Kakyoin cheerfully.  
"That's good" I said, then I rummaged through my backpack to find my notebook so I started drawing in it, just a couple more weeks (Y/N) and you will be back home! I smiled to myself and continued drawing.


	13. The Emperor And The Hanged Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .........

When we got to our final station, we transferred to a boat, and took it all the way to Calcutta, India.

Everyone in the group was a tad hesitant before stepping off the boat, having heard rumors about India that warped our ideas of the place. Avdol however, was quick to shoot down our doubts and say the place was wonderful.

As soon as we stepped off the boat and walked down the street, we were surrounded by a crowd. We were surrounded by voices asking for money, offering us services and goods, and welcoming us to this new town. I tried my best to keep my backpack to myself. I bumped into my brother and Kakyoin a couple times, and said quick apologies.

Grandpa spoke up, talking to Avdol. "So this is India?"

Avdol laughed. "Isn't it an enjoyable place? This is what makes India great!"  
"Really!?" I said at him sarcastically then sighed, whatever.

We settled into a small restaurant for lunch, and got seated. Avdol went into an explanation about Chai Tea, and Grandpa responded by chugging down a whole cup in one go. Grandpa then let out a big breath, and mentioned how crazy the streets were.  
I agreed with him and started taking small sips of my own tea.

Avdol laughed. "It can seem a bit overwhelming when you're first presented with its busyness, but as time goes on, you become accustomed to it."

Jotaro spoke up. "I like this place. It's pretty great."  
I looked up from my tea and gave him a 'really face.'

Grandpa gave him a shocked look. I leaned back, crossed my arms, and thought for a bit. He likes it here? Hmm....Maybe since he's always crowded by girls at school he's used to it by now!

Polnareff grabbed his bag, and began to head to the bathroom.  
"You can pick for me. Make sure my meal is fit for a Frenchman like myself. Only the best."

Kakyoin picked up a menu. "That means we can pick anything. Hmm...what would he like?"

I turned towards Avdol. "What would you recommend dude?" He gave me a number of options, and I chose the one that sounded best.

A sound came from the area near the bathroom, and I heard Polnareff yell something about a...pig in the toilet? What is he up to? Sounds like something weird. But a pig in the toilet!  
How badly I wanna see that! Hahahahahaha!

The waiter brought our food, and another sound came from Polnareff's direction. He called out Silver Chariot and broke the mirror near the restroom. He yelled about a stand while he ran through the main room, past our table, and out the door. Everyone, walked outside after him but I sat down, watching the table and our belongings. They all stayed outside for what felt like a few minutes, and I could hear Polnareff and Avdol yelling at each other. The food and the group were taking long so I started eating some candy.

They all came back inside, except Polanareff, and took their seats.

I looked around. "Pol-" I was about to ask about Polnareff, but my brother shushed me.  
"But, Polnareff? What if he's in trou-" my brother gave me a lollipop to shut me up.  
I gasped when I saw the beauty in front of my eyes.  
"Lollipop!" I took it from my brothers hand and I started biting and licking it.  
We ate a quite meal, as an unsettling silence floated in the air.

When we finished eating, we all went our separate ways to search for the hot-tempered swordsman. I walked around, my search having meaningless results, then I heard the sounds of two voices I recognized. I ran out of the alley as I watched a fight grew between Polnareff and...who is uhh...him?  
I ran out of the alley and went beside Polanareff, and grabbed my pistol from my backpack while Guns And Roses appeared.  
"(Y- (Y/N)! What are you doing here?! Jotaro is gonna kick my ass when he sees me with you!" Shouted Polnareff.  
"I'm helping you! From....uhh who are you exactly?"  
"Hol Horse! And you are Jotaro's little sister am I correct?"  
I nodded,  
Hol Horse than took out his gun-like stand and shot it at Polnareff. Polnareff, summoned Silver Chariot, but Silver Chariot was too slow compared to Hol Horse's stand.

Like a second pasted and Avdol appeared out of nowhere. Avdol had knocked Polnareff out of the way of a bullet from Hol Horse's gun-like stand, and he began to tell Polnareff to back off. The bullet was circling back around and coming back at Avdol. I tried to protect Avdol with a shield but because I hadn't practiced with my brother or alone, it wasn't that strong. The puddle on the street reflected the "man in the mirror" stand that Polnareff was talking about. He lifted his blade up, and pierced Avdol's back. The bullet then hit Avdol on the forehead, and appeared to have caused major damage.

Avdol collapsed to the ground just as Kakyoin arrived at the scene. I stood petrified in my position my hand shaking Kakyoin picked up Avdol's limp body, and shook him slightly, attempting to wake the him up.

Polnareff turned around, and sounded angry. "That's what he gets for lecturing people. Who asked him for help? Not me! He chose to meddle in my business of his own accord! He was too slow, and this happened to him. Guys like him get in the way! That's why I said I'd do this alone." Kakyoin began to get mad, and drips resounded near Polnareff's feet, as he was crying.

I turned away, tears welling in my eyes. I was too late. I couldn't help him in time. I wiped them away as I heard a car start. Hol Horse and the 'mirror stand' were trying to provoke Polnareff and it was working. Kakyoin started up a truck, driving by Polnareff and sticking his hand out. Polnareff grabbed it and jumped in the car as well. They drove off and the enemy followed behind.  
They forgot me? How rude! I'll make a mental note to do something with them later.  
I ran to Avdol's limp body and crouched near him. I felt for Avdol's pulse, and it was there, however faint. I breathed a sigh of relief!

Grandpa and Jotaro arrived on the scene. I told them he'd be alright, but his pulse is very faint. They talked among themselves for a minute and then turned to me.

"Polnareff, Kakyoin, and the enemy believe him to be dead," Grandpa started, "so we should keep them that way. We need to keep this a secret."

Jotaro pulled his hat over his eyes. "Polnareff most likely won't be able to keep his mouth shut, so we'll have to keep the truth from him, at least for a while."  
I sighed happily and smiled at them.

My grandpa and brother helped me in bringing Avdol to a nearby hostpital. When he regained consciousness, Grandpa said he needed to talk to him, so Jotaro and I stepped out.

There was a minute of silence before either of us talked.

"Sooooo, how you doing?"

My brother gave me a confused look,  
"I'm fine" he said rudely  
"Okkkk so your doing fine without your 'girlfriend'?!" I said laughing  
"(Y/N)! Stop acting like a child"  
"Finnnnnneeeeeee"  
Couple seconds later  
"I'm bored" I said and my brother gave me some weird cube thing.  
"Solve this" he said  
"Where did you get this?" I said while I was playing with the cube.  
"There was a kid section, so I thought you would want it since you will annoy me, it's called the rubix cube" said Jotaro.  
I ignored his reply cause I was so into this game but then I got frustrated by it so I put it on a desk near a chair.

Couple minutes later, Grandpa came out of the hospital, and we headed in the direction of our friends. We walked, and I used my stand to make a trail of roses to show us were to go. I gave my two relatives the correct directions to go. We turned a corner and Hol Horse ran straight into my brother.

 

We were joined up with Kakyoin and Polnareff, we surrounded the enemy, and Silver Chariot prepared to swing his sword down to bring judgement upon Hol Horse. His sword never met the enemy, but however, he was tackled by an Indian girl. Hol Horse used this opportunity to make his get-away, yelling about how he loved the girl. Jotaro sighed, Polnareff shocked and annoyed that he escaped, and we continued on to our next method of transportation. The girl watched us as we left, and eventually Ponareff turned around to bring her with us.  
When we were walking I saw my Grandpa itch his arm like a mosquito bit him or something, I just hope we get to Egypt soon!


	14. Guns And Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this isn't actually part of the story I just wanted you to know more about your own stand!

Guns And Roses

Strength: A+

Ability:A

Speed:A+

Precision:B

Intelligence:A

Powers:  
Guns And Roses has many powers and here I'm gonna name after them:

1\. Can punch as fast as the speed of light.

2\. Runs super fast, and leaves a trail of roses behind her if she runs fast.

3\. Can bring out guns in battle.

4\. Can trap enemy's in rose veins.

5\. Can jump really high until the clouds.

6\. Very Flexible.

7\. Can find enemy stand users by using telepethatic powers.

8.can move very, very, very and very fast like Star Platinum.

9\. Can seduce other enemy stand users.

10\. Can stop time later, later, later and later on in the story.

 

Guns And Roses will have a different appearance after this story cause I'm gonna make a second story!

That's all you breed to know about Guns And Roses for now!  
Peace


	15. The Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ........I don't know.......

(F/C)= Favorite Color

The bus we chose to take gave us a very bumpy ride over the hilly roads of India. I tried to draw on my notebook but I would always fail.

The time spent in the vehicle, Polnareff had a conversation with the girl, who mentioned her name was Nena. He went on about how being close minded is a negative thing, and that there is a wide range of people out there. I wondered if he wanted her to fall in love with him.

Love, huh? Wonder what that feels like. I thought for a moment, I mean people around me love me but I want the love of somebody else like a boyfriend!  
Mom wants me to have one, but my brother will think he will let me down. My brother also said some boys in 9th grade just wanna girl with pretty looks to brag about her to all his friends.

After a few minutes of Polnareff going on and on, Kakyoin stated we were nearing the next city.  
City of Varanasi.  
As the bus was pulling up, I noticed Nena practically glaring at My grandpa. I was now suspicious if her, my grandpa didn't do anything wrong to make her glare at him! I think?

Grandpa was worried about a strange looking growth on his arm, he talked to the others about the situation, and decided to go to a hospital for it.

Polnareff took Nena to a place more private, so I guess he's trying to get her to fall in love with him? Or something wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy more inappropriate like, they wanna have sex? EWWWW WHAT AM I THINKING!? 

In the end, I was alone with Jotaro and Kakyoin. I remembered that I had a candy bar in my pocket so I took it out of my short's pocket and started eating it on a bench nearby.

Kakyoin turned to me, angling himself so that he could talk to Jotaro as well. "So, (Y/N) were do you wanna go now?"

His sudden conversation scared me since this candy bar was SOOOO GOOD! "Huh? Oh! I wanna go to the park and play on the swing ya know! I need a little break."

Jotaro grunted in response

Kakyoin nodded, "I guess we could go to the park"

We all walked to a park and I immediately ran to an empty swing and started swinging on it. I may sound like a five year old but I'm actually fourteen years old, I just act like a child sometimes.  
The nice cool air brushing against my skin every time I swung. 

Kakyoin's P.O.V  
"Jotaro, I have been thinking about your sisters stand"  
"Really?" said Jotaro a little bit angry.  
"Yeah but not in a perverted way, it's just her stand was nothing I've ever seen before it's beautiful yet scary at the same time, it sends chills up my spine just thinking about it"  
"Yeah" said Jotaro,"and the way right before her stand comes up her eyes turn pink. And sometimes when she's mad or sad her eyes will turn pink. Her eyes never did that before, ever."  
I nodded and turned back to watching (Y/N) on the swing while she was eating a candy bar.

(Y/N)'s P.O.V  
After a half an hour of staying at the park, with Jotaro and Kakyoin, we had to leave and look for the others.

About five minutes of walking, we were greeted with the faces of a laughing Old Man and a dejected Polnareff. They explained that the odd-looking growth was actually a stand attack. He also mentioned that with Nena, whom Polnareff had almost kissed, was the stand user. It was an entertaining story, I laughed a little because how dumb it was. He mentioned something about rather having encountered the attack than the girl, and I felt sorry for the poor guy.

 

That night, Grandpa told us our new vehicle was going to be a car.  
The next morning we arrived to see it was a comfortable vehicle.  
I was in between my brother and grandpa.

 

Relaxing into the seat a bit, I started thinking about how many enemy's we would encounter on this trip. So I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

 

________Dream_______  
I was giggling and dancing around somebody, I was wearing a (F/C) flowy Long dress with very light pink ballerina shoes and my hair was (In A Bun/In A Pony Tail/In A Braid/Straight Down).  
I was dancing with a boy, when we were dancing he dipped me and kissed me on the lips. I giggled through the kiss and he brought me back up, I just started singing and singing with him, it was like a dream.......... Till I WOKE UP!

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry of this chapter was short I will make the next chapter longer


	16. Wheel Of Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have some bad news!  
> In 2 weeks I won't be able to post because I have finals!  
> But I will try to post as many chapters I can a day!  
> Peace!

I awoke to the shaky vehicle moving over bumpy roads.

Kakyoin mentioned we were almost out of India and into Pakistan. I thought about Avdol, who we had left behind, and hoped he was doing well.  
Polnareff planned to return to give Avdol a proper burial, and everyone stayed quiet in response except me.  
"Avdol Is-" i got shut up from my brothers hand on my mouth, and I remembered to not tell Polnareff that Avdol was still alive. He removed his hand and sent me a glare, and I glared at him back.

The roads began to get narrow, and Polnareff, who was driving the car, began to tail behind a slow red car. The car ahead caused some dirt to fly into the open window next to Polnareff's face. I coughed as sand drifted to my face, and I covered my eyes using my stand.

Polnareff decided to pass the car, the sides of our vehicle narrowly avoiding the sides of the thin cavern. Grandpa worried about throwing pebbles at the car, and mentioned it would be a bad idea to get into any kind of trouble at this point. 

Polnareff Noticed someone on the side of the road. Polnareff then braked without any warning and everybody was jerked forward in their seats. Everyone looked through the front window to get a glimpse of the hitch-hiker.   
She had a small frame, and stuck her thumb out. As she took off her hat, and the view was clear.

That's Anne! I thought she didn't stay back in Singapore? I laughed and heard Jotaro sigh as he pulled his hat over his eyes.

Due to seating problems, the most optional place for Anne to sit was on my lap.

 

Anne's explanation for lying to us was:   
"I want to explore the world, and when I'm gonna get older I'm gonna wear makeup, wear bras to be"pretty for boys! Hey (Y/N) I wonder if you get all the boys attention at your school? Tell me some tips to up my game!". I looked away and said nothing.

'Oh my god! When is this girl gonna shut her stupid little mouth?! I'm gonna fuc-'  
I was brought out of my thoughts by the honking of a horn from near behind us. I turned my head, and saw it was the same car from a few minutes ago, Polnareff let them pass by, only for them to slow down once again. The entire car was filled with dirt, and I guarded Anne's and my eyes from the dirt. 

Polnareff wanted to pass the car again.

"Did you see the driver's face?" Jotaro asked Polnareff. Polnareff said no, and Jotaro had a serious look on his face. "It couldn't be..."

"Be careful, Polnareff," said Grandpa, understanding what my brother thought. 

Polnareff noticed the signal allowing him to pass made by the car in front, and began to follow through. As he pulled in front, the red car vanished and we were headed straight for a semi. 

As contact had been inevitable, I used Guns And roses to put a protective shield around everyone, and Jotaro used Star Platinum to make the impact as soft as possible. He punched the semi so we flew away from it, landing roughly but safely a good few feet away.

We looked around for the car, but it was nowhere to be seen.

Grandpa looked panicked, "Where is that car?!"  
"If I can't see it, then I don't know where it is?" I said dumbfounded.  
"Looks like it took off." Jotaro was as serious as ever. "Think that driver was one of the stand users that are after us? Or do you think its just some random asshole?"  
"I think!" I started saying, "it's a random asshole!" I smiled then chuckled.

Polnareff responded exasperatedly. "Of course it was! We were almost killed!"

Kakyoin pitched in. "We haven't seen any sort of stand yet."

"Well, either way, we'll have to continue on to the border." Grandpa then took the lead. "If we meet any enemies along the way, we'll just take them down." Everyone agreed.

"By the way," Kakyoin gestured to the totaled semi, "what are we going to do about that truck? It's pretty messed up, since Star Platinum punched it."  
"Good job Jotaro!" I said sarcastically while smiling fakely.

Jotaro pulled his hat over his eyes. "Just pretend you never saw it. Ignore it." I felt my eyes turn pink for a second cause I knew something was wrong.   
'I think that car is the stand and the stand user is driving that car,' I thought.

 

After driving for some time, we came upon a road-side cafe. Everyone needed a break, so we stopped inside for a bit. The tension in the air felt like it could be cut with a swing of Silver Chariot's sword. A man in the corner was running a piece of a green plant through a strainer.

Grandpa walked over to the man, and was offered a glass of sugarcane juice. He accepted it and was about to take a swig when he noticed the red car that was outside the cafe.  
I didn't bother about the car and I just ordered myself a chocolate milkshake. I sat down at a table and watched My friends wich was Jotaro, Polnareff, and my Grandpa. They started beating up the other customers, searching for the stand user, and ignoring the fact that they could and would hurt innocents. I figured I couldn't stop them, and Kakyoin couldn't as much as he tried, so When I finished my milkshake I went outside and, stayed near the red car. 

A clicking sound came from the direction of the car, and it started up. I glanced back at the group and ran towards the car. I used my stand to grab onto the automobile, my grip was strong as he began to pull away. I started kicking my foot against the window and, I broke in and urged myself forward, landing on the backseat. I was confused for a second, and then remembered I was in the car of the   
FUCKING ENEMY STAND USER!!!

I looked towards the front seat, and prepared to jump on the guy, when restrictive bands, I think seat belts, grabbed my hands, legs and mouth. The seat belts restricted my shouting, talking or screaming. I summoned my stand and ripped the seat belts apart but another pair came back.  
'Oh you motherfucker!" I thought.   
This time I ripped the seat belts apart and jumped out of the car Landing on my head and blacked out.

 

When I awoke, I was on my Grandpa's back. I told him I was fine but I definitely needed stitches there, and to let me down. He explained Hierophant Green grabbed me out of the way before the enemy stand user's car could drive over me and they sent it off the cliff.

I wanted to ask him what happened, when all of a sudden Jotaro had been shot with invisible bullets. The odor of gasoline from my friends. The red car, looking incredibly different in an ugly and disturbing way, shot up the cliff-side and floated in the air for a minute. In that short time, the driver pulled out a cord from his car, and created some sparks in Jotaro's direction. Jotaro's jacket had been set aflame. Within seconds, his entire body was engulfed in the flames, his screams of pain reaching my ears. Everyone was shocked, yelling for Jotaro, as he collapsed to the ground. The stand user just laughed.

All I could do was stare. Every sound was a distant whisper, out of my reach. My body began to tremble, and tears pooled in my eyes and streamed down my face. I fell on my knees, and felt a sadness far greater than anything I had experienced before.  
I knew this would have happened, my own brother dying, right in front of me. My eyes turned pink from anger and sadness.

The enemy pointed to the sky. "I win! Part three is over!"  
"YOU MOTHERFU-" I got caught off when I heard a familiar voice echoed from an unknown place. "Oh? And who exactly is going to replace me, Kujo Jotaro?" A fist burst out from the ground, and Jotaro pulled himself from the loose dirt.

"Y-you burrowed into the ground with Star Platinum! The only thing on fire is your jacket!" The enemy began to shake in his window.

 

My mind blanked, I couldn't think...............................

 

THAT SMARTASS MOTHER  
FUCKER!

 

When I came out of my thoughts, the enemy was tied to a rock with chains. They put a sign in front of it stating he was a monk in training and to not disturb his training. 

I turned to face my now jacket less brother, and walked towards him. I put my hand's on both his cheek's, verifying he was real. Tears still streaming down my cheeks.

"Hey." I was pulled out of my trance by Jotaro's voice. I pulled both my hand's away from his face, and hugged him.

"Y-you're okay!?" I said while I was still hugging him, he hugged back and again at the corner of my eye I saw Anne glaring at me!  
Ohhhhhh wait a minute........she thinks I'm Jotaro's girlfriend, HAHAHAHAHA! Thats disgusting.

We got in the car that the stand user 'tried' to kill us with. Just after we got in the car it made a weird noise, couple seconds later it broke down!

Great, just what all of us needed!


	17. Justice Part 1

(F/N) = Fake Name

(Y/N) P.O.V  
We dragged Anne who was kicking and screaming to the closest airport.   
She was being man-handled again but his time by Polnareff. 

My Grandfather tried to calm her down. "Little miss," he put his hand on her head, "our journey is to save the life of my daughter, Jotaro's and (Y/N)'s mother. Return home to where it's safe. I'm sure your parents are worried sick."

Anne lowered her head in disappointment. "Alright. I'll let you look good this time, old man."   
Before she boarded the plane she saw me cleaning my gun. She ran to me and hugged me, I was confused I thought she hated me!  
"You still hadn't answer my question! Are you in love with Jotaro?"  
"Of course I am!" I said smiling, she glared at me.  
"You love him as a boyfriend!?" She said angrily.  
"Oh no! No! No! No! You think we were dating?!" I was laughing, "he's my brother"  
"What! Really it must be cool to have a hot brother like him?"  
"Hahaha! Yeah.... But since you lovvvvveeeeee himmmmmm..." I said walking around her. I took out a picture of my brother.  
"Here take this to remember him by!" I handed her the picture"  
She thanked me and hugged me one last time and started walking towards the plane.  
She looked around for a moment, and boarded the plane. "I'll see you around! Life is a bunch of goodbyes, after all!"

As Anne's plane took off Jotaro arrived fashionably late wearing a new coat. I walked up next next to him and said:  
"Now are you gonna miss your GIRLFRIEND?! I started making kissy faces faces to him then I laughed. When I stopped laughing I looked at him in the eyes, and in his eyes it said one word. And that one word was:

RUN!!!  
I was running as fast as I can while screaming and my brother was chasing after me yelling my name!

_________________________________

We continued our drive, this time in a tight jeep. Grandpa commented on My brothers new jacket, Jotaro replying with   
"It's 100 percent wool"  
and I could feel the itchiness from his jacket. I sat, squeezed right in the middle of the two people I love.

I felt nervousness creep its way into my brain as Polnareff drove along an unguarded drop, surrounded by thick and I mean really thick fog. The fog was so dense in fact, that Grandpa decided for us to find a place to stay for the night. The cliff road hung over a small town, which was also clouded by the very thick fog.

Jotaro seemed to notice something along the roadside, but when Grandpa questioned him about it, he said it was nothing. I was a tad bit suspicious, but remained quiet. 

 

Polnareff pulled up next to a restaurant in the quiet town, and Kakyoin mentioned stopping in to ask about a nearby hotel. I glanced around at the townsfolk, whom all seemed to be wandering around aimlessly. They seemed sluggish, and ignored each other. The listless civilians and the dense fog gave the town an aura of eeriness. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh why did we have to stay here out of all places?" Nobody answered me so I used my stand to sit down on top of a pointy railing but there was this pillar that had a flat top next to it so I sat down on that, writing or drawing on my notebook.

Grandpa walked up to a man standing in front of a restaurant, and taught us "the proper way to greet people in Pakistan and in the Islamic world".   
Grandpa held his hand out an said:  
"Asalam wa alakuma"  
in response, the man stared at him with dull eyes, before switching the sign around from 'open' to 'closed'.

Grandpa tried to reason with the man, and ask him about the nearest hotel, but was again greeted with an uncanny silence. He turned his back, saying, "I don't know," and walked into the dark entrance of the building behind him. For a second, I thought I saw cockroaches crawling along his back. I turned my head to look in a different direction, mildly grossed out.

To offer a solution to finding the answer, Polnareff thought it best to ask a man sitting in a neighboring alleyway. His head was down, and he appeared to be immobile. Upon further examination, his face was frozen in an expression of fear and pain. Polnareff jostled his shoulder, but he just fell flat on the ground. I felt nausea and switched my gaze to the rest of the town.

Polnareff and the others discussed the fact that it was a dead body, and questioned how he died. Kakyoin told a passerby to call the police, the woman he talked to had yellow, popping disgusting stuff all over her face but he was ignored by her. I glanced at the body one last time, and covered my mouth.

I couldn't hear everything they said, but I heard them mention it being a stand user attack. How many stand users are coming after us? This is insane.

I looked at the sky and for a moment, I thought I saw the fog shapeshift into a form of a skull. I blinked a couple times, and saw the shape was gone. A skull in fog? Why does that sound weird? Maybe it IS a stand user after all?

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Grandpa jumping himself over the spiked fence that I was sitting next to. He realized his situation and used Hermit Purple to pull himself off. "The car was there a second ago!"

Polnareff pointed in a completely different direction than grandpa was in. "Huh? The car is parked over there, remember? The fog must be messing with your mind."

"Oi! (Y/N) get down from there!" Shouted my brother.  
"Sure but you have to catch me!"  
I said sing songy.  
I jumped down and fell into my brothers arms.  
"Yare Yare Daze" Jotaro said.  
I got out of his arms and walk back to the others.

At that moment, a little old lady with a walking stick and a bandaged left hand came over to us. a grin was plastered on her face in the direction of our group.

"You all seem to be travelers," she said in a calming voice. "It's dangerous to wander about in this thick fog. I run a little bed and breakfast, and there are plenty of vacant rooms if you would all like a place to stay for the night. My rates are cheap, I assure you."

Polnareff was happy to see someone lively, and was eager to accept her offer for the five of us.

I kept near My brother,   
"What is it?" He said.  
"I have a bad feeling about this place" I said looking up at his face.  
"Me too" he said

The little old lady, led us to her bed and breakfast, which was even more creepy than the town had been. She started telling the us some interesting facts about movie stars coming to this hotel, only to follow it up by saying it was a joke.

She asked what we wanted for dinner, when Jotaro interrupted her. "Hey, old hag. How do you know the name Joestar?"

She froze in place, only to reply calmly. "I heard one of you say the name, of course. The one with the silver hair. Running an inn makes it easier for you to pickup on such things."  
I never heard Polnareff say Grandpa's last name..... I think?  
Jotaro looked suspicious of her too, but didn't reply.

Polnareff asked about her left hand, and she said she burned it and blamed it on her old age. Polnareff playfully teased her, in a joking manner, and they both laughed.

The inside of the inn was dark. The main room felt very eire, despite its large size. She had us all write our names in the guestbook. I noticed Jotaro had wrote "Qtaro Kujo", and chuckled a little, How clever and stupid at the same time.

For my name, I wrote down (F/N) Kujo. The inn was completely empty, so we each got our own rooms. The little old lady picked mine a great distance away from the others for some reason, stating all the other rooms were in bad condition. I said 'thats okay' and walked down the long dark hallway to my room.

I felt so alone, it was a feeling I hadn't experienced the whole time I had been on this trip. Only when we left Japan to save mom. I started taking out my things from my bag and putting them on the bedside counter for later use. I walked over to the mirror and my eyes turned pink. I smiled as my stand appeared behind me I wanted to practice more with it but I didn't have enough time since we were busy with enemy stand users and all that shit.

Not long after, I heard a somewhat familiar click, click, click, in the hallway. The noise stopped in front of my door, and I heard a knocking sound.

"Miss, I brought a pillow for you. It gets so uncomfortable during the night. May I come in?" It was the old lady, I said she could come in.  
She put the pillow on my bed and left the room.  
I walked out of my room to see my brother walking down the stairs.   
"Where are you going?" I asked  
"Looking for Polnareff" he replied  
"I'm coming with you, if your gonna ask why, it's because I'm bored"  
He nodded and I followed him down the stairs to the first floor.

The door to the back was closed and I knocked on it......... No answer  
I knocked again, no answer. I did the same thing over and over again until I was about to do it again but Jotaro kicked the door open and let me in first.

When we walked in we saw the old lady,  
"Oh it's you too, what are you doing down here, I didn't hear you knock." She said smiling.  
"I knocked a lot but you didn't answer so Jotaro kicked the door open." I said  
"We're looking for Polnareff, had you seen him?" Said Jotaro.  
"Ah y-yes yes he's in the bathroom mr. Jotaro" she said while pointing to the door on the far right.  
We started walking towards it and then Jotaro stopped right in front of the door.  
"Hey old lady I have a question" he said.  
She fell to the ground sweating and trembling right in front of a pair of scissors.  
"You should be more careful while walking around with a pair of scissors" I said.  
She got up quickly and said:  
"A-ahh thank you for teaching me that Ms. (Y/N), but that question you wanted to ask me Mr. Jotaro?"  
Jotaro looked at her for a second,  
"Why did you call me and my sister (Y/N) and Jotaro?"  
She stopped talking for a moment then replied:  
"W-well you wrote I-it in the reception book!" She said smiling.  
"You mean this?" Said Jotaro while holding up the book.  
The old lady walked up to Jotaro to get a closer view of the book.  
"Yes, yes this book Mr.-...... QTARO KUJO AND (F/N) KUJO!  
"I made sure nobody said our names around that much." Said Jotaro  
"Justice will be served!" I said while smiling evilly.

This was gonna be a fight!


	18. Justice Part 2

The fight begun as me and Jotaro took out our stands.  
"My stand suggests the tarot card if justice" the old bitch said.  
Start Platinum started punching the air while Guns And Roses tried shooting the "bitch" A.K.A the enemy stand user.  
The fog stopped my stand from shooting the bitch and one of the "Zombies" tried to get a hole in me but my stand dodged every hit they try to land on me.  
So the enemy stand user tried to throw a pair of scissors at me, but my stand caught it in between its fingers.  
I glanced over at my brother who was in the middle of the "Dead Army", but fought them off with his stand.  
The next second we heard a noise coming from behind us, so we turned around to see Hol Horse laying on the ground trying to tell us something.  
Since I was so distracted at looking at him I felt pain in both my wrists and ankles.  
I saw kids tongues. Making holes in my wrist and ankles, I fought them off with my stand.  
I screamed out in pain as it hurt so much. I glanced over at my brother to see, he got a hole too in his left ankle.  
I was looking at my wrists now and saw fog going through them to clear out all the blood and made a see through hole.  
I was jerked towards the enemy in the air hanging about a couple feet off the ground.  
"YOU SON OF A-" I couldn't speak the stand was holding my throat, restricting me from breathing. She chuckled and looked at my brother.  
"This is the ultimate stand! Nobody can defeat it!" After that sentence I lost consciousness.

Nobody's P.O.V  
After Jotaro defeats Enyba by having Star Platinum inhale the fog like-stand. Which suffocated Enya until she passes out.  
Jotaro then picks up his sister bridal style and saw the others coming down the stairs and Polnareff walking out of the back room.  
Jotaro suggests to the group that they take Enya with them to learn more about Dio.

"At least the fog is gone, and we have one less enemy Stand user to deal with," Kakyoin said.   
Polnareff coughs.

"Why does it even matter what I've been licking?" Polnareff blushes "you ask such stupid questions. "Cough" "cough", the toilet, "cough."  
"What? You' were licking what, again? I couldn't hear that very well," Joseph said while he holds his hand against his ear.

"Who cares what it was? I want to disinfect my tongue. Just give me the medicine already," Polnareff says.

"Hm? I thought I just heard 'toilet'" Kakyoin looks at Joseph. Joseph covers his mouth and starts chuckling. He turns around and faces Kakyoin.

"Actually, I already know," Joseph whispers,Then he bursts into crazy laughter.

"You guys are jerks! Forget about the medicine!" Polnareff turns around and walks away. Joseph calms down.

"All right, all right. My bad. I'll fix you right up, Polnareff. If you don't take care of that, it'll get infected," Joseph says. Polnareff turns around. "Ahem! Toilet. Ahem. You licked a Toilet," Joseph falls to the floor laughing, as Polnareff blushes.

"Damn it! Let's hurry back on our journey! Jotaro! Kakyoin! (y/n)!" Polnareff grumbles.  
"(Y/N)'s unconscious." Said Kakyoin  
"Everyone, come outside," Jotaro tells everyone. Everyone gets outside and sees that the town they were in was gone.

"What on earth? We step outside of the hotel, and this place is..." Joseph starts.

"It's a graveyard. She was using her Stand's fog to make this graveyard look like a town, and a hotel?" Kakyoin notes.

"So we were talking to the corpses that were buried in these graves," Polnareff says. Everyone was planning on taking the old lady to get information, but then Hol Horse takes their car and drives off. They all stare off.

(Y/N)'s P.O.V  
I woke up to see the moon shining in the curtains, I turn around to see my brother asleep next to me. I poke his face and he twitches then opens his eyes a little.  
"What do you want?" He says tiredly and coldly.  
"I'm bored" I said.  
"Well go back to sleep"  
"I'm not tired"  
"I am"  
"Fuck youuuuuu" I said laughing it  
He glared at me with those aqua green eyes of his and said:  
"Fuck you too"  
I just stared at him then laughed and when I was laughing I fell out of the bed, but I just laughed harder, I could also hear my brother chuckling too.  
"I figured out a new power for my stand!" I said while getting up.  
"And what's that?" He said.  
"It can shape shift to anything!" I said while jumping on the bed.  
I sent my stand out and my eyes turned pink then it shapeshifter into an Ariel Silk.  
"I love these things there so much fun!"   
I stared playing on it like hanging on to it, doing tricks to it and even swinging on it!  
Then eventually I felt tired so I climbed in bed next to my brother and fell asleep next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was short!  
> Pls forgive me!  
> -,-


	19. The Lovers

The next morning we went to the next town over, we obtained a carriage, so no more walking for a while!  
The seating arrangements were:  
Jotaro and Grandpa in the front, Kakyoin and Polnareff in the middle, Enyba and I in the back.   
I felt uncomfortable, having Enyba near me cause she almost killed me! but this method let me keep a good watch over her. 

Grandpa noticed a small food stand, and pulled over to barter for some snacks. The stand was selling Doner Kababs, it's a type of meat.

He spent a good five minutes bartering for a good price, and I kept an eye on Enya. I noticed her, eyes opened wide. Grandpa noticed this as well, and made sure the whole group knew about it. She started sweating, and my eyes followed her gaze to the man Grandpa had just talked to.

"Why have you come here? I haven't said anything! Do you think I would give away Lord Dio's secret?"

The man pulled his hood down and his sunglasses, revealing a face, that I had never seen before. I glanced back over to Enyba, and it looked like she was in pain.   
Suddenly, tentacles burst out from her eyes and mouth, and caused serious damage. They began to flail violently, and destroyed the roof of the carriage in the process. We all jumped out of the carriage, observing the ensuing events.

Enyba was yelling at the robed figure. "Why have you come to kill me?!"

The man took off his robe. "It is because Lord Dio truly trusts no one. I will make sure you can never say anything again." He gestured to the rest of us. "As for you five, I will be taking your lives."

The damage the tentacles were causing increased, and I had mixed feelings for this situation. 

The man began to introduce himself. "I am Steely Dan, and my stand is the Lovers. I am here to ensure that you all meet the same fate as Enyba."

Polnareff questioned him on the fact he was killing one of his comrades, and ran to Enyba's side. She was telling herself that all the things Dan had said were lies. She denied that Dio had anything to do with her situation.

Polnareff used Silver Chariot to cut away the tentacles, which disintegrated when meeting the sunlight, and the man laughed.

"That's what a flesh bud looks like when it's fully mature. I matured it inside of Enyba's brain just now." He turned towards the pained old lady on the ground. "Lord Dio would never trust a little old lady like yourself." 

My Grandpa knelt onto the ground next to the old woman, and demanded her tell him the secret to Dio's stand. Everyone had a look of shock on their faces, but they stayed quiet. "Tell us! You put your faith and trust in Dio and he just back-stabbed you! There is no reason to stay on his side anymore! I need to defeat him, so please, please tell us!"

She stated Dio trusted her, and said nothing for the last time, before losing what little life she had left in her body.   
Steely Dan laughed, before mocking her delusions about Dio's faith in her. The five of us surrounded the man, the fact that he was outnumbered obvious.

Jotaro, preparing for the new enemy, made his hand into a fist. "C'mon. Don't try to act cool at a time like this. Even if you do nothing, we will still attack."

The man smirked at the black-clad teen. "Go right ahead. However, none of you will be able to lay a hand on me, Steely Dan." He was interrupted by a punch to the gut by Star Platinum, and flew backwards. At that moment, Grandpa was ALSO flung back by the same amount of force.

Dan pulled himself up from where he landed. "You idiot. You almost killed your grandfather just now. I wasn't finished talking. I came here for more than killing Enyba, you know. My stand's ability is different than what you would expect." He noticed a child nearby, sweeping in front of a shop, and beckoned him over. He gave the child a small sum of money, and told him to hit his leg. As he did so, a scream of pain could be heard coming from Grandpa, as well.

"Haven't you realized by now? My stand goes inside of peoples' brains. If I get attacked, or feel pain in anyway, my stand magnifies it and transfers the pain to its host. You, Joseph Joestar, are currently under its power. Let me say it again: None of you will be able to lay a hand on me. Also, I inserted a flesh bud into your brain, and it is currently maturing within you. You will die in the same fashion as Enyba!"  
The little boy used his broom to hit Dan's leg again, hoping for another tip. But Dan returned the favor by hitting him and making him run away. Dan continued his monologue by stating his stand is the weakest in the world. "But, you don't always need strength to defeat an opponent!"

He smirked, and Jotaro grabbed the collar of his shirt. He pulled his fist back, but Kakyoin tried to stop him.

"Jotaro stop! You need to calm down! Don't do anything reckless!"

"Don't worry. I'll kill him quick enough he won't even be able to feel any pain!" 

Grandpa seemed to be in pain. And my brother noticed, so he let go of Dan's shirt.

Dan smirked. "Not be able to feel any pain huh? Interesting. And where were you going to aim? My face? My throat?" Jotaro radiated an aura of rage. The enemy stand user continued to provoke my brother. as he described different ways to commit to his statement. He even picked up a rock, offering to assist him.

Jotaro ran over and grabbed his collar with both his hands. "I wouldn't underestimate me, if I were you. When I say I'm going to do something, I do it." He was trembling with rage.

Dan's face distorted with a tint of fear. Grandpa cried out in pain again, this time louder than before. Jotaro called out Star Platinum, and Kakyoin grabbed him again. He stopped Jotaro's stand with his own, warning to not do anything rash, lest he hurt his grandfather. Polnareff intervened,too, but I kept near My Grandpa, trying to help him in anyway I could. 

Jotaro let go, while Dan smirked. "And I wouldn't underestimate me, if I were you!" He hit Jotaro in the gut with the rock, and Jotaro slumped to the ground. He aimed the rock at Jotaro's head, and I sent Guns And Roses to shoot the rock before it hits Jotaro.   
My bullet was too fast to break the rock, but Jotaro blocked in time to prevent serious damage. He dropped the rock and laughed, and I was starting to get mad.  
This kind of thing is...unforgivable. Dio's the worst! 

Grandpa and Kakyoin looked at each other, and began to make their escape from the enemy. Polnareff started running behind them, and I walked over to Jotaro.

Kakyoin looked at the both of us. "You two! Keep your Grandfather away from that man! We're going to try to get as far away as we can!"

 

Steely Dan mentioned that any distance they can make between him and his stand is pointless, and explained his stand has a range of hundreds of meters. He looked at Jotaro, and got angry at how calm he seemed to be.  
"Dan, was it? No need to get angry. I'm just thinking about how to pay you back."

Dan laughed. "Oh, is that the reason you're following me? If that's the case, perhaps I should borrow a little more from you." He reached into Jotaro's pocket and pulled out his wallet and his watch, stating that he would "borrow" them. He stuffed the items in his pocket, and started to walk away.

I felt a rage in my heart. "Can I punch this guy already cause IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU WHEN WERE FUCKING DONE WITH THIS SHIT?!" I ran towards him and almost attacked him but my brother grabbed my waist and carried me away from him. I started struggling in his arms, then he let me down.  
"Stop. We'll get him back later." Jotaro smirked, planning his revenge.

 

As we walked through the town, Dan stopped in front of a drainage ditch. A couple of yards away, a lone bridge connected the two banks.

Dan started talking in that pretentious voice of his. "A drainage ditch, huh?. I could probably jump over it, but it would be bad if I tripped and injured myself. It sure would be a pain to walk all the way over to the stone bridge." He turned in Jotaro's direction, gesturing to the canal. "Hey, Jotaro. Lie down across this ditch and make yourself a bridge."

Jotaro stayed silent,  
"What? Aren't you going to be my bridge?"  
Jotaro's hat shaded his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
"I said make yourself into a bridge!" He kicked a nearby metal post, and I knew that Grandpa felt that pain. "What's the matter Jotaro? Hurry it up!"

Jotaro walked over to the ditch, and hesitated before stretching across it.  
Dan smirked, and stepped onto Jotaro's back. He commented about how his "bridge" was, and jumped on the teen a bit, which caused him a bit of pain.

I used my stand to push Dan to the other bank, giving him a hard landing and a hard glare. I walked over to the bridge already in place to cross to the other side, and gave Jotaro a hand to pull him up. As he climbed up, I felt a force on my back and I started to fall into the ditch. Star Platinum grabbed me before I could take any serious damage. 

 

As we continued on our way, Dan had Jotaro do tedious tasks, such as scratching his back and shining his shoes. Later on, he kicked Jotaro, and the flames of rage burned angrily within me. I almost smacked him across the face but I held back.

After he had his fun with Jotaro, his target switched to me. He walked towards me, and anger began creep into my mind. "You know, I treat my women well." He grabbed my jaw, coming close. "How about it, girl? Want to become mine?"   
"Hahahah! NO YOU MOTHERFUCKER! WHY WOULD I EVER BE YOURS?! YOUR TRYING TO KILL MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS! AND TO REMIND YOU THAt, YOU WORK WITH THE SHIT FACE DIO!"  
I was about to kick him in the "private area' but I felt a strong grasp on my wrist, and was pulled into a tight embrace. Jotaro held me, pushing the enemy stand user away from us. 

"Hands off. Do anything you want to me, but stay away from her, or else." 

His arms felt warm, and I could feel his heart beating fast. I felt safe in his arms, protected from the world.

We all continued down the path, silence hanging heavy in the air.  
Dan made us stop at a jewelry store, and beckoned for Jotaro to come with him to the main case. He whispered something to my brother, and Star Platinum's hand went through the glass. He pulled up a bracelet and Dan alerted the manager to his theft. A minute later, security came out from the back and ran for Jotaro. I sent my stand to protect him wich kinda did not work since I DID NOT PRACTICE!

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dan make off with something a lot more pricey, and I desperately wanted to punch him.

After the security men were finished with Jotaro, I ran over to him to help him up. I heard laughter resound from him, and Dan responded with questioning why he was laughing.

"I'm laughing out of excitement for when you get your turn!"  
"Idiot!" Dan stomped on Jotaro. "Your grandfather will die soon! There's nothing you can do!"

"Huh. Well you sure don't know us well." He smirked. "You don't know Kakyoin well."

At that moment, Dan's forehead was wounded, and Jotaro stood up. "Well, well, well. Looks like you underestimated Kakyoin. I wonder if I'll be able to pay you back after he's done."

Dan attempted to run away, but I used Guns And Roses to grab his feet and almost broke them. Jotaro pulled him up by his hair and held him in place.   
"And where do you think you're going? You're not trying to run away, are you?" Jotaro let him fall to the ground, and Dan got on his knees and began to grovel before us. He even went as far as licking Jotaro's shoes.  
I was disgusted by this man and almost slapped him, but I wanted to let my brother do the honors.

A smirk grew on Dan's face as Star Platinum appeared and grabbed something next to my ear ear. Dan's body began to distort, and cracking sounds could be heard.

"How typical. Figured you'd try something like this. Did you even do any research on our abilities?"

Dan was cowering on the ground, one of his legs and arms broken. "I didn't plan anything! Your stand's power-"  
"Your? Just "your"?"  
"Y-your majesties! You are too powerful for the likes of me!"  
He was crawling on the ground, begging for forgiveness. Jotaro said his arm and leg would be a good payment to repay the damages done to him. However, he punched him in the face on my behalf. He made Dan swear to never appear before any of us again, threatening to punch him a thousand times if he ever did. Star Platinum disappeared, and we began to make our exit.

From an alley on the street, a few kids appeared. Dan took this opportunity as a chance to attack us one last time. Due to Kakyoin's quick thinking, he was easily taken down. He was even treated to a flurry of punches thanks to Star Platinum.  
"Steely Dan and the Lovers had been officially taken downnnnnnnnnnn!" I said smiling.  
My brother gave me a pat on the head as we left to meet the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MEHHHHHHH!  
> Sorry if this was shorrrrtttttt


	20. The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at doing a summary  
> Welllllllllllll  
> Just read, it's better than reading this summary

I waited with my Brother and Kakyoin in the lobby of an expensive car dealership.  
Grandpa was buying a pricey automobile, and Polnareff was chatting up a nearby girl.

In the car ride I looked out the windows and saw huge mansions all around us. Grandpa said each of these houses would cost about 3-4 million yen, and that it was normal for this place, due to oil profits, this city had sprung up where a desert had been about 20 years ago.  
Today was also especially warm and uncomfortable, Polnareff mentioned the air conditioning in the car was a life saver, which I agreed with him. 

Kakyoin seemed a bit on edge, and when my brother asked about it, Kakyoin said he felt as if we were being watched.  
At this point, it wouldn't surprise me! I wonder if this heat is due to a stand attack? What if the stand users stand WAS the sun?........... Really (Y/N) do you really think the sun is the stand?! Hahaha...... never.

 

Grandpa told us he planned to buy a Cessna, and pilot it himself. Jotaro sighed, stating he didn't feel comfortable with the idea, as Grandpa had been in three airplane accidents. In order to travel to the place to buy a Cessna, it would take one day on camels. 

"Wait...Camels?! Has anyone in this car even ridden one?" I said  
Grandpa had a sense of confidence on the subject, but I began to doubt him that he doesn't know how to ride a camel.

After driving for a while, Polnareff was pulling up to the camel stand. Grandpa got out of the car and talked to the owner. It turned out, That my "weird ass Grandfather" bought the expensive car to trade for five camels and tanks of water!  
This didn't seem to be the most fair of any trades I've ever seen, but I will give him luck, when it came to his bartering skills.

 

When we were ready "to go", Grandpa gave us a "lesson" on how to ride a camel. His attempts at making the camel sit on the ground resulted with him eventually just giving it........... an apple. 

'Ok, LETS DO THIS' I thought.  
I pulled the mount of my camel, but it won't sit down. Are you joking me?  
I did this many times, pulling and pulling and pulling and pulling! By the time I got it to sit down everybody was on their camels, looking at me.  
"Sooooo, how's it going up there" I said laughing.

 

We started our journey by heading to the desert, the sun was blazing down on us. I couldn't take the heat anymore so I let my stand cover me while I change out of my white blouse to a light pink lace crop top  
I changed out of my long stockings and shoes and then I pulled my hair into a bun

Kakyoin stated he had the same uneasy feeling he had in the car, and Jotaro agreed with his statement by saying he felt the same. We tied palm trees to our mounts to cover our tracks, so it would be more difficult to find us. Jotaro used a pair of binoculars and Star Platinum to survey the landscape, but found nothing but sand and a couple of rocks. 

Polnareff said that the heat, was 50 degrees Celsius. I felt sweat on my my forehead, and wondered when night would fall and free us from all this heat. Grandpa looked at his watch to see the time, and told Jotaro to do the same. Both clocks gave the time to be 8:10.

At that moment the heat increased, and I felt sweat on my legs, back, forehead EVERYWHERE!  
Polnareff yelled out in shock that the temperature went up 10 degrees. The sun rose higher and higher into the air.

 

The sun itself seemed to be a stand, and everyone was aware AHA! I was correct the sun was the stand!  
But then We all dodged behind a rock and looked around for any sign of the stand user, but all we saw was a few rocks and nothing else. Polnareff's thermometer let us know the temperature raised another 10 degrees. The heat was so intense, the camels collapsed.

Kakyoin used Hierophant Green to search around for the user. He sent out the "melon man" stand towards the sun, and prepared to use a Emerald Splash on it.  
At that moment, the big ball of fire shot small balls of fire at Kakyoin and the group, and he was hurt a bit. One of the camels and a water tank had been in the line of fire as well. 

Jotaro summoned Star Platinum and punched a huge hole in the ground, and told everyone to enter for cover. I was the first to enter, followed by Jotaro and the others. Kakyoin seemed to be rough shape...... Not my problem, I tapped Kakyoin on the shoulder and he looked at me.  
"Yes (Y/N)?"  
"To make you feel better I have something"  
He looked at me confused when I pulled out a candy bar. He took it and put it in his pocket for later.........

This heat is going crazy! At this point, I can not be losing consciousness right now! What can we do?! We can't just sit here and do nothing!

Grandpa told my brother to pass him the binoculars to try and get a better view, but they were destroyed in an instant.  
"Son of a bitch!" Said my Grandpa.  
The heat pushed me to the point of my consciousness losing entirely. The last thing I heard before fading was laughter from three people. ...what's so funny...

 

_________________________________

 

I woke up to see dark, the sky filled with stars.

There was a chill in the air that hit my cheeks, but I wasn't cold from my shoulders down. Feeling weight, I glanced down and felt a heavy cloth with metal pieces covering my upper body and legs. My gaze shifted to see my brother sleeping, and I saw he didn't have his jacket on. I realized that I was wearing his coat...... Well GODDAMN it's heavy!

A small canteen was on a nearby rock, and I took a swig. The cool water refreshed me, thanking my thirst the earlier events had caused.  
I got up and started walking around with my brothers coat hanging around my shoulders. My eyes turned pink as my stand came out, then I started running and running and running. A trail of roses leading behind my trail of light.  
I felt so alive, like I could do anything! But I couldn't, I sat down on a nearby rock to rest.  
A couple of minutes later I ran back to the little camp and fell back asleep next to my brother.


	21. Death 13

The next day, we made it to the town were we could buy a Cessna. Our little journey with the camels took us a day, so we got to the town later in the evening. Before we bought the Cessna, we stayed at a hotel for the night. The room arrangements were: Kakyoin and Polnareff,   
Jotaro and Grandpa,   
and I by myself. I was thankful to my Grandpa for buying me an extra room for privacy.

The following morning, I was greeted with a cheerful Polnareff and a tired looking ass Kakyoin at my door. They told me they were going to meet up with the Jojos, and I of course came along.  
"Oi, Kakyoin are you doing okay?" I said.  
"A-ah yes I'm fine" he said  
I smiled and gave him a pat on the back, "Ok, if you say soooo"

Along the way, a young boy was crying. He mentioned something about his dog, and I looked over to him. A dog was lying on the ground, dead, with a huge gash on its face.   
Ew!  
Kakyoin grabbed his head. "I know I saw a dead dog somewhere recently."  
"Maybe that dream you had?" I said  
Polnareff turned to leave. "It's sad, but has nothing to with us. C'mon, let's go."

 

We arrived at the airport with My Grandpa in argument with the man who was supposed to sell us the Cessna. A woman nearby was holding a baby, Kakyoin seeing it, seemed to make him a bit shocked. I wondered what his reaction was about, a baby?  
The seller said we could have the plane by the next night. The baby had a fever, he explained, and would die soon unless it was brought to a hospital, which would take a day of flight.  
The woman holding the baby suggested bringing the baby with us, and to stop by a hospital on our way. I figured that was kinda fine, but everyone else seemed hesitant about it.

 

As the behalf of Grandpa, we all got in the plane. I sat in the back, between Polnareff and Kakyoin. The baby's carrier was on my lap, as this was the only available room. 

 

After a short time, the two sitting to my sides both fell asleep.  
I had nothing to do but play with the baby with myself, before I started playing with the cute little guy, so I glanced at Polnareff who looked as peaceful as ever, and Kakyoin looked like he was having a nightmare. Poor guy, This adventure sure has been crazy.

After a minute, Polnareff's expression switched to match Kakyoin's.   
Grandpa tried to get Polnareff's attention, so I SLAPPED him awake, he held his head in pain. My Grandpa told Polnareff to change the baby's diaper.

I held the basket, angling it so it was facing the man to my right. He complained about the situation, and looked like he was having trouble with it. He asked my Brother to give him a hand as he pinned it, and I snickered. It's funny seeing those two guys holding a baby. 

Kakyoin's expression seemed to worsen, and I wondered if he was going to be okay. At that moment, he began to move around in his sleep, screaming, and his arms and legs moved in dangerous directions. He kicked my Grandpa in the face, which pushed on the controls, and the plane started to spiral out of control. I tried to wake him up, which only resulted a kick in my lady bits. His movements relaxed, and his cries decreased.

Continuing my attempts to wake up Kakyoin, Grandpa summoned Hermit Purple to control the plane. He pulled the Cessna up, a second before hitting the ground. He cheered for his victory and when he was distracted, Jotaro alerted him to our tragedy. We were heading straight for a couple palm trees, and we crashed on the desert.

 

Night fell, and we had a fire going. Everyone was on edge, and Kakyoin looked even more tired than before.   
I walked over to Kakyoin and sat down next to him. "You okay man?"

"I don't know. I feel like I had a terrifying dream, but can't remember it for the life of me. I woke up dead-tired." 

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Well, I'm sure it's just stress. You just need to get a good night's rest and you'll be better before you know it!" I gave him a smile and and lollipop.  
"Where do you get these candy's?"  
"Let's just say that, Grandpa and my Brother has a couple of things with them to keep me calm"  
Kakyoin just shook his head and laughed.

Jotaro mentioned that the baby's fever had gone down, and I walked over to check on the baby. I put my hand against his forehead gently, and saw that, his temperature seemed normal. 

Jotaro checked the plane and saw the radio was intact as well. After weighing the pros and cons, My Grandpa decided to call an S.O.S. That made me feel a little bit relieved, knowing help would arrive soon. I did not want to be stuck here in the desert!

 

The night air was cold, so I decided to sit by the fire to warm up. I pulled my knees up to my chest, resting my head on them, and stared at the fire. The warmth and the sound felt soothing and then I fell asleep.

 

_________________________________

 

My dream transported me to a mellow full of roses and I was just sitting there dumbfounded where the hell am I exactly?  
I found a little mirror next to me and I picked it up to see myself,  
I had red lipstick, dark eyeshadow and my hair was in a braided bun.  
I looked down to see that I was wearing a white flowey dress with no shoes.  
I got up and started walking around then I heard a voice behind me.  
"(Y/N)! Were you going?" I recognized that voice! It was my crush, Satoshi.  
That nice handsome smile of his always made me blush, all the girls wanted him at school.  
"S-Satoshi? What are you doing here? I thought you were back in Japan!" I said walking towards him.  
He held both my hand and I blushed.  
"(Y/N) what are you talking about? We are in Japan!" He said laughing  
"B-but I was on a trip to Egypt a couple of minu-"  
"(Y/N) Are you sick or something?"  
"I'm not sick! I was- I- I- ummm- I don't know anymore"  
We started walking around the beautiful garden full of roses, talking to each other while holding hands.  
Then we started dancing, singing and doing weird shit.  
When we were dancing he twirled me away from him, then when he twirled me back he wasn't Satoshi anymore. It was the same guy that always appears in my grandpas spirit photos, what was his name again........ Dio! I started backing away from him scared and frightened.  
'(Y/N) what's the matter, you scared?'   
I started running away from this man. Then he appeared in front if me.  
"Let me go you demon!" I screamed  
He grabbed my waist and stabbed me. I cried out in pain and fell to the ground,  
'Sweet dreams'

 

__________________

 

I jolted awake to find the others in their sleeping bags. The baby was crawling back into its basket. I thought it was asleep a while ago?

That dream felt so real, and scary at the same time it prevented me from wanting to sleep, so I sat in front of the fire, staring up at the stars for a while. 

 

In the morning, after I had been left to my own thoughts for the night, the next morning, Kakyoin was up. Guess he needed that good night's sleep after all. He made us all breakfast, and even went to feed the baby. I stretched my stiff muscles and yawned, realizing that I felt extremely tired. I figured I got about three hours of sleep, due to the ride of thought that took me on.

My Brother handed me some food Kakyoin made for breakfast, and he sat down next to me. The exhaustion got the better of me, and I leaned back. I rested my head against something warm and comfortable, before dozing off.

I had pleasant dreams that morning,  
But I had the same dream without the enemy........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was short!


	22. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter you will be ON THE COAST OF EGYPT!  
> I liked how this story really turned out!  
> Peace!

We were in a boat this time, which lead us to an island, a different direction from Egypt. Grandpa told us that the island held someone who was important to our journey. I had an idea as to who it might be, but I couldn't be sure.  
From a distance, the island seemed like it had nobody on it.

 

When we arrived, Polnareff answered the question that was on my mind. "Does anyone actually live here? It seems tiny." Kakyoin had the same idea on his mind.  
My grandpa answered them.   
"Yes, he lives here. He told me back in India."

He? No, It couldn't be... I looked around the island, but found nothing except more trees.   
My "ever-observant" Brother pointed out a pair of eyes watching us from the bushes. In a split second, a slightly familiar form ran from the hiding spot and farther into the bush. We all decided to follow the figure, Polnareff in the lead.

The mystery man brought us to a house. He grabbed a bowl, ran inside the fence and began to feed........... Chickens? Everyone was surprised, staring at the person in front of them, and I was a little surprised myself.  
Grandpa took a step forward to introduce himself, when he was cut off. The person yelled that he didn't want to hear what we had to say, yelled that he only heard bad news. He turned around and it was Avdol, but he was a bit different in appearance, he had gray hair, and and aged. He went inside the small building behind him and slammed the door.

Everyone stared, but my Grandpa. Grandpa explained that the person just before us was Avdol's father, he hadn't told us about.  
"It will be not be an easy task, telling him about his son's death." Said Grandpa.  
Polnareff had a pained look on his face, and I could tell he felt guilty about Avdol's death.  
Grandpa put his arm on polnareffs shoulder. "His death is not your fault."  
Polnareff pulled away.   
"It is my fault. I have to take responsibility." I wanted to tell him, that Avdol was alive, but I thought better of it. 

 

Grandpa said he would try to reason with the man, and get him to help us in some way. A dejected Polnareff began to walk away, lost in thought.  
Jotaro, Kakyoin, and I stood outside for some time, before Grandpa called us into the small house. Avdol's father was nowhere to be seen, and Grandpa explained to us that in fact, had been Avdol himself. 

I became annoyed.   
"Why did he dress up like that? Why didn't we just tell Polnareff that Avdol was alive and here?!"

Grandpa replied honestly "(Y/N), I told Avdol to dress up as that person until we arrived. When I came in to talk to him, he said he felt the presence of an enemy stand user on the island, but was too weak to fight while he was recovering. I sent him here to complete a mission."  
"Huh? Mission? What mission?" I felt extremely confused, and the other two also seemed confused as I am.  
Grandpa smirked. "You'll see in a bit. Let's head outside, shall we?"

 

The four of us walked outside as the sun began to fall. The ocean breeze was cool on my skin. I thought about the dream I had of Satoshi, and took some distance from the other three. I pulled my knees to my chest, and thought for a bit as I stared at the rough waves.  
Seconds felt like Minutes, minutes felt like hours, and time passed by quickly.

My thoughts were interrupted by Jotaro and Kakyoin.   
Jotaro took a seat next to me on the rock, while Kakyoin remained standing. The red-head greeted me, and then ran back in My Grandfathers direction, stating he'd been called. Jotaro and I sat on the rock, not saying anything. After a good couple minutes of silence, I rested my head on my knees again. 

"Hey." I jumped, and turned to look at Jotaro. "You doin' okay?"  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I just miss mom"  
He stayed silent. I returned to my former position, and the silence returned.

"Look up."  
I looked up as the sun was setting. "Whoa!" The sea reflecting the light was beautiful, an enchanting sight that made me forget about all my problems.

A yell came from Kakyoin. "Guys! Polnareff is back!" I heard Jotaro sigh and get up.

My eyes shifted back to the sea, and saw the light had vanished. I followed my brother as he reunited with the group.  
Polnareff was drenched in blood, and I ran over to cover his wounds the best I can.  
He seemed to be in the best mood he had since the adventure started. "Hey guys! Guess who's here?" He revealed a figure in a showy way. "It's Avdol!"

Kakyoin, Jotaro and I all greeted the fortune teller and caught up with him, and Grandpa beckoned for us to walk further down the beach.   
Polnareff looked completely shocked, and his expression quickly turned to one of anger. He demanded to know why we all weren't surprised, and Grandpa stated he had lied. We all explained the plan we put together, and apologized. I put my hand on his shoulder and really apologized to him once more.

Polnareff looked like a combination of anger, sadness, and happiness. "Why did he come to this island, anyways?"

Grandpa gestured to the massive expanse of water in front of us. "I had him do a little shopping for me. In fact, its our next method of travel!"

As if on cue, a submarine rose to the surface of the water. I sighed and felt a headache beginning to form. This adventure continues to surprise me. I wonder what other delightful experiences wait us on this journey.

Grandpa began to laugh. "Now, everyone! Let's go!"  
I nudged my grandpa and he looked at me.  
"Yes (Y/N)?"  
"Yeah, ummm this submarine is a "little shopping!" I said sarcastically. "It's freaking huge!"  
I sighed, this was gonna be a long journey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo sorry if this was short


	23. High Priestess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys are finally in Egypt!  
> I'm so exited to keep writing!  
> Now stop reading this dumb summary!  
> And start reading the story!  
> Peace!

(NB/D) = Notebook Drawing

 

The submarine was surprisingly spacious. I occupied myself by sitting on my brothers lap while, shining my gun or drawing.  
Avdol was the one controlling the submarine, but grandpa mentioned he could drive it as well. I chuckled when Jotaro shut our grandfather down, saying he wouldn't let him pilot it.  
Kakyoin said it was his first time in one, which was the same for me. Polnareff ran to a window, wishing he had a cute girl to view the incredible scenery with. Avdol interjected with a reminder that the situation was serious.  
Jotaro interrupted the conversation between the three older men. "If we were attacked here, we'd have nowhere to run. After all, we are 60 meters under water."  
"He is right" I said leaning against him, I glanced around the room, inspecting the various gadgets that lined the wall. The number of gauges and valves seemed to reach hundreds. Kakyoin investigated the varying appliances that decorated the submarine, and pointed out a satellite telephone. Grandpa took notice of it, walked over to it, and asked us all to be quiet.  
He called Suzie Q, his wife wich was mine and Jotaro's grandmother. I looked down at my notebook and started drawing on it again, and a small, whispering group formed out of the other members, wich I didn't care to hear about since I was drawing (NB/D).  
The call ended with news of the state of Holly, mine and Jotaro's mother, worsening, but everyone gave Grandpa, Jotaro and I encouragement. 

 

Polnareff had taken the wheel now, and was happily exclaiming steering the vessel was easy. As his words left his mouth, a grinding sound could be heard and a shaking could be felt. Avdol lectured him on his over confidence, and he shrugged it off, another tremor and scratching noise rang throughout the sub. Polnareff denied the second had been his fault, and Avdol took over the steering once again.

 

Kakyoin counted out six mugs in a drawer, and was going to make some coffee. I said I wanted some hot chocolate and Polnareff told Kakyoin to make him some coffee and for the others, they all wanted some coffee as well. Avdol used the submarine's telescope to get a glimpse of the surrounding areas, and he spotted land a short distance away. Everyone walked over to a table with a map on it, and Avdol told us how we planned to land. Everyone felt excited to finally be arriving at Egypt, and Polnareff stated he was happy the six of us were together. I smiled knowing TFT we were close to be finding Dio  
The generous Kakyoin passed out the cups of coffee, and I thanked him for my cup of Hot Chocolate. He set down what appeared to be one too many, and Jotaro pointed it out. He thought this was strange, and Grandpa picked up his. In an instant, the cup in his hand transformed into a small creature. Its arm, which appeared humanoid at first, became a blade and swiped at My Grandpa, cutting off his prosthetic left hand. It cut the fingers off the dismembered piece of metal, and shot them directly at My Grandpa's neck, which knocked him unconscious. 

The stand jumped to the ceiling, and Jotaro used Star Platinum to try to punch it, but missed. It moved to a nearby wall and it seemed to be absorbed by the wall. In its place was a gauge, what it transformed into, and the room felt a lot more cramped.

I gave Kakyoin a hand as we picked up My Grandpa, at that moment, the phone began to ring. Avdol told us the current enemy stand was the High Priestess.  
"Its user is named Midler," he continued. "It is a stand that can be controlled from great distances, so the user is probably on the surface. It can transform into anything made of metals or glass, as long as it's a mineral. That includes plastic and vinyl, too. We have no way to differentiate between the stand and the real objects, unless it moves or attacks us."  
Polnareff looked as surprised as me. "How did it even get in here anyways?" Behind him, a hole opened in the side of the ship and water began to fill the room. "So that's how it did it. Cut a hole and broke in, huh?"

Avdol, now at the capitain's wheel, yelled. "It broke the surfacing system. We're sinking even more!"  
Kakyoin looked at a certain gauge. "We're low on oxygen, too! Navigation is impossible!"

The phone started ringing again, and Jotaro walked over to it. He picked it up, and remained silent for a minute. He told the person on the phone, which was our grandmother, to not worry, before setting it in its place.

The submarine crashed to the ocean floor with a loud thud. Polnareff pointed out how every vehicle we ride in gets destroyed, and Jotaro stated he'd never enter a submarine again, and I agreed with him on that.

The water was only rising, and Polnareff made a remark about how low the oxygen of the room had gotten. He took My Frandpa from the two of us and slung him over his shoulders.  
Jotaro asked Kakyoin to point out which gauge High Priestess had transformed into last, and the red-head pointed to it. Jotaro was about to use Star Platinum to grab it, when Avdol warned him about the stand being behind Kakyoin. 

The enemy swung at Kakyoin, and he dodged, aiming an Emerald Splash at it. It swung at him again, slicing at the side of his throat. It jumped to the wall, and blended in with the surrounding metals. Avdol yelled to run to the door to try and escape.  
Avdol grabbed the circular door handle, and said he'd seal the creature inside the room. The High Priestess was on the handle, and Jotaro grabbed it with Star Platinum's hands. Without hesitation, he tried to crush the stand, but it turned into a razor in his hands and escaped.  
Haha! That's what he gets for being rude! But I still felt bad for him............?

High Priestess shifted to the ceiling, and watched us, laughing. Polnareff dropped Grandpa in the water, who was awoken and he was confused by his surroundings.  
Everyone stared up at the strange form. "What an enemy," Kakyoin said, "I can't believe it landed an attack on Jotaro." I slapped My Brother's arm lightly and he looked at me confused,  
"I also landed an attack on Jotaro!" I said smiling, then walked off to put all my things in my little backpack.

Avdol and Polnareff tried to attack it, but it did not work, we then opened the door to the next room. Everyone went inside except Jotaro, who hesitated, glaring at the figure on the ceiling. 

I started tugging on his arm. "C'mon man! We have to go! It's not safe here! We an fight this 'BITCH' later!" 

He waited for another second, before giving into my pulls. As we left, he said he would personally see the High Priestess's destruction, and the stand faded away. He closed the door behind him, and we ran to a different room. 

 

The next room we went to was filled with scuba gear, and we all had to put ours on. Due to his left hand being missing, Grandpa asked my brother for help. But Jotaro declined, so I stepped in to help my own grandfather.  
When everyone was geared up, Grandpa explained the basics of scuba diving, and I felt a wave of anxiety wash over me. He began to let water in, and continued his explanation.

Since we can't speak underwater, he told us to use a couple hand gestures. Avdol piped in with the idea of using our stands to communicate, and I smirked slightly  
Polnareff chimed in as well, stating he knew his own hand signal.  
He clapped, held up two fingers, made an okay sign, and then put his hand flat over his eyes.  
Kakyion gave a delightful translation: "Your underwear is showing." Polnareff shouted cheerfully, and the two jokers did a special hand shake. Grandpa reminded them that we were in danger and to stop fooling around.

 

The room was almost completely filled with water, so we put on our masks and breathing regulators. Grandpa opened a hatch to the outside of the submarine and Polnareff was flailing around in a panic.  
His regulator turned into the enemy stand, and forced its way down his throat. Grandpa and Kakyoin summoned their stands to pull it out, and it escaped their grip by transforming into a harpoon gun.  
It shot at us, but Polnareff parried it with Silver Chariot. As it reloaded, we all exited through the hatch and closed it, keeping it inside for a while.

 

We swam towards the surface, and Jotaro let Polnareff use his extra regulator mouth piece. We swam along, but even though the situation was dangerous, I still found the scenery to be absolutely beautiful. I felt disappointed we couldn't stay for a longer time, but I didn't say anything. Polnareff expressed the same feelings I had.

We came upon a pair of similar-looking underwater tunnels, and swam in the direction of them.  
All of a sudden, we felt an intense suction, pull us into a lower tunnel, and the others remarked how it was the enemy stand. We were sucked right into its mouth, and were caught in a whirlpool, before it expelled the water. 

 

The enemy stand user started talking through her stand, specifically to Jotaro. "Hey, Jotaro! You're just my type, so this is going to be difficult for me. If only we met under different circumstances. Truly disappointing. But, if I kill you, then Lord Dio will praise me. Don't hate me!" Her type? What does that mean? Does she like my brother?

Polnareff whispered something to Jotaro, and he sighed. "Do I really have to say that?" Polnareff punched his arm for encouragement. Another sigh came from Jotaro's lips. "Midler, I'd like to see your face once. You might be my type. I might even fall for you."  
What?! She might be...he might be...What?! I am so confused! Jotaro?... Likes?.... Enemy?.... What?!

After his words, the place we were in began to warm up a bit.  
The other four members of the group began saying nice things about the enemy stand user, and I was completely dumbfounded.  
So does that mean everyone is interested in her? I felt a light-bulb go off in my brain. Oh, they're trying to trick her, I got it, I got it!

I came up with my own comment. "I bet she'd totally be fun to hang out with! We could go to the gun range and shoot things! That would be sooooo awesome!"

Everyone turned to look at me with amused looks on their faces. Midler yelled about all of the said statements being lies.

She began to attack us with the huge tongue of her stand, and threw Jotaro directly into the massive line of pearly-white teeth. Jotaro summoned Star Platinum to hold the upper jaw above him, but his strength looked like it was fading fast. The rest of us summoned our stands to try and pull him out, but she prevented us with the tongue again. She threw us away from Jotaro, and Kakyoin used Hierophant Green to keep a tether between the five of us.  
Avdol tried for a last attack, before Jotaro disappeared between the teeth. I figured that my surprisingly death-defying brother was okay,  
and sure enough, sounds could be heard echoing. Faint "ora ora"s increased by the second, and Grandpa told us to brace ourselves. Star Platinum's fists broke through the tooth, and then proceeded to destroy the rest.

We escaped the gigantic stand, and rose to the surface.  
Upon arriving on land, a woman's shaking body could be seen a little ways off. It was most likely Midler, the enemy stand user. Polnareff went over to her to sneak a peek at her face, and returned looking dejected and grossed out. He told us to stay away from her, for all of her teeth had been destroyed.  
"Wonder who did that?" I said sarcastically.

 

I Turned around to stare at the wide ocean that now laid behind us, we all felt a sense of accomplishment for having finally reached Egypt. I thought about all the experiences we've had. I felt excited for the adventure ahead. It made my heart pound.  
I just stared at the ocean again, feeling accomplished and exited. then I turned around to see My brother was holding his hand out for me to take.  
I took his hand as we started walking away and the others followed behind,

A New Journey Was Waiting Ahead And Were All Exited To See What's New


	24. Iggy The Fool And Gebs N'Doul

Our trip to Egypt began, we were greeted with a helicopter. That was sent by the Speedwagon Foundation, a major backer to our operation.  
Jotaro sighed. "Don't tell me we're going to be riding in that thing."  
Grandpa responded. "No, as much as I'd like to the crew members aren't stand users. It would only danger them, if we were to be attacked. They have however, brought us a helper. He'd have been here sooner, but he has some personality issues, so his arrival had been delayed."

Avdol looked angry at that statement. "Mr. Joestar! We cannot bring him on this mission. He'd help us in no ways! I know from experience that he is only troublesome to deal with."  
"Oh come on! How bad he can be?!" I said  
"Wait," Jotaro said. "If he's our helper, then he's a stand user, right?"  
Grandpa explained the situation to My Brother and the rest of us. "His stand is called the Fool. He is not to be taken lightly."  
"The Fool?" Polnareff smirked. "His stand sounds like an idiot."  
Avdol interjected. "We're lucky he's not our enemy. No one here could likely defeat him from pure ability alone." 

A chill ran down my spine, I wonder what this stand user is like.  
Polnareff was enraged by the fortune teller's statement, walked over to him, and grabbed his collar. The two argued for a couple seconds, before Kakyoin alerted them that the helicopter had landed.

 

The blades stopped the helicopter and it slowed to a stop, everyone watched in silence as two men jumped out of the front doors. One of the men greeted My Grandfather, and Jotaro demanded to know which of the two men was our new helper. I stared intensely at the two men, and was also curious. 

"The stand user," one of the men said, "is neither of us. He is still in the backseat of the helicopter." The other man walked over and opened the door.  
The seat was empty, except for a single blanket. Polnareff went to investigate, asking where he was in a sarcastic manner. He hit his hand on the seat a few times, before stopping to find a, sticky substance on it. 

The SWF member that greeted Grandpa had a panicked look on his face.  
"Please be careful! The ride over was rough, so he's in a bad mood!" Grandpa and Avdol joined in on warning him against doing anything to upset the mystery man.

All of a sudden, a black and white dog shot out, and jumped on Polnareff's face. Everyone gasped in shock, as Grandpa explained that the dog, whom had been named Iggy, was our ally.  
He began to bite and pull out bits of Polnareff's hair, and Grandpa said that he had a few quirks, one of which was pulling out people's hair.

After a minute, Grandpa remembered an addition to the dog's biting hair habit, he liked to fart in the face of his human prey. The dog let one rip, and I turned away, laughing my ass off!

Iggy jumped away from his victim, and Polnareff lashed out at him, lunging with Silver Chariot. A dust cloud rose from the ground, and Iggy's stand, the Fool, was formed from sand. Polnareff slashed the Fool, cutting it in half, and the sand fell for a moment, before flowing around Silver Chariot's hand and absorbing the sword.  
Avdol confirmed everyone's suspicions by stating it was a stand of sand, and Jotaro mentioned the simpler the stand, the stronger. 

Polnareff, was on the ground, his hair under attack yet again. Polnareff begged for help, only to be shut down by Kakyoin who said he didn't want his hair ruined. I was still laughing a little but tried to help Polnareff but the dog bit my hand, and sent me a glare. So I stayed away from these two "lovebirds" 

Avdol asked the SWF member for the "treat" for Iggy, and I wondered what it was. Iggy heard the ruffling of the box, and zoomed towards the two at high speeds. The SWF member handed the box of coffee flavored chewing gum to Avdol, who had the box torn from his clutches.  
It seemed that everyone had some sort of negative outlook towards Iggy joining our team, but I found the dog cute, in some different ways. 

 

The members of the SWF brought out our new supplies, with the help of Jotaro, and they even fit My Grandfather with a new artificial hand. He even presented to grandpa a new camera to use Hermit Purple on. Grandpa called us all over, and took a photograph of our group. He gave the photograph to Jotaro, who looked at and smiled slightly. He also smiled when he noticed a ferocious Iggy chasing Polnareff, and I felt my eyes turn pink in happiness. I took my brothers hand,  
"We're finally in Egypt, we will finally be able to kill this.... Dio guy!" I said smiling, while jumping just a little.  
My brother just smiled and petted my head, a couple minute later I walked away from him and just started spinning around in circles.

The two SWF members who gave us some aide, and prepared to take off, Grandpa asked for the situation of his daughter. Her health was fading, and she was said to only have about two weeks left. He also informed us of nine robed figures seen exiting the building where Dio stays.  
I was confused by this new information. Nine others? I'm already tired and we still have nine other enemy stand users to deal with!  
Kakyoin and Avdol mentioned there were no other tarot cards for stands to represent, except the World, which had to be Dio's. Jotaro sighed, and mentioned we'd all be tired after these next two weeks.

The members said their goodbyes, and took off in a cloud of dust.  
We continued our drive, and the seating arrangement were:  
Kakyoin, Polnareff, and Avdol all sat in the back of the car,  
while Iggy and I took the back seat. I gave the dog plently of room, but at the same time was surprised he let me near him. I suppose I've always had a positive effect on animals, and I do love them. anyways,  
Polnareff demanded to know why the dog got so much space, when they were cramped in the back, and I felt a little awkward. I started petting the dogs head, which surprisingly let me allow it to pet it! 

 

Randomly, My Grandpa who was the driver, pushed the break pedal down hard, and we were sent flying, almost vertically. We landed with a heavy thud, and Grandpa pointed out some wreckage in the distance. We got out, my body a little stiff from the rough landing, and Grandpa pointed to the remains of a familiar helicopter. 

We moved closer to get a better look, and Jotaro pointed out the body of the pilot. He had been crushed by the fallen helicopter, and claw marks on the side hinted that he had tried to escape. Upon further examination, we realized he died not from the crash, but from drowning. Water leaked out of his mouth with a fish, and seeped out for half a minute before fading.

Polnareff and Kakyoin, spotted a body a short distance away, we discovered the body of the other SWF member. He was still alive, breathing weakly, and looked to be severely dehydrated. The word "water" escaped his mouth as he reached his hand out, and Grandpa called to get him some water. Polnareff picked up a nearby canteen, and held it up to sickly man's lips. Instead of accepting a drink, the man screamed in terror as he eyed the inside.

In an instant, a strange-looking hand grabbed the man's face, and dragged his head into the canteen. Everyone panicked and backed away, and Kakyoin and Polnareff were separated from the rest of us. Blood pooled from the flask, and the tension in the air rose greatly. 

Grandpa commanded Jotaro to find the enemy stand user, but even through Star Platinum's accurate vision and a set of binoculars, he couldn't locate him. 

I saw our two distant allies argue about something, before the hand, which was made from water, shot up and swung at them. It landed a hit on Kakyoin, slicing his eyes. Everyone was yelling, but my focus remained on the finding the enemy stand. Not long after it disappeared, it reappeared, pooling under and around Polnareff's hand. It was about to strike, when a wristwatch on the corpse went off. The stand shot towards watch and destroyed it in a split-second. 

Avdol made the fact clear to everyone: the enemy attacks using sound to locate its targets.  
Sounds echoed from our distant companions as Polnareff picked up Kakyoin and ran over to the car with him. The enemy was hot on his trail, and landed a cut on the Frenchman's leg. They were launched into the air, and Grandpa grabbed them and pulled them to the car with Hermit Purple. The water soaked into the sand with a puff of dust. 

 

We all gathered on top of the car, and laid Kakyoin across the hood.  
Iggy, who had been asleep in his seat, jumped out of the car. And a second later, the two front wheels of the car sunk into the ground, sending the back end of the vehicle into the air. I clung to the front windshield, and Avdol assisted me in keeping Kakyoin off the ground. We tried to climb higher, and Jotaro helped me up. I took his hand, and held my hand tight around his firm grip.

Polnareff yelled at Iggy to help us, but the dog just yawned and went back to sleep. 

 

The water stand shot out at the front tires, and sliced them like a piece of cake. The vehicle toppled to the ground, and everyone was sent flying. 

Avdol used his stand to telepathically tell us to not make a sound. I froze where I was, I was laying on the ground not moving. Avdol began to remove his bracelets, and threw them in front of him in a walking pattern. Is he...trying to make it seem like he's walking away? That's fucking smart dude. 

The enemy stand began to attack around the furthest band, and Avdol summoned Magician's Red. He sent his stand to burn the enemy, but it dodged at the last second and fluidly moved to land a blow on the fortune teller. He was cut on his neck, and collapsed on the ground. 

The hand rose from the ground and prepared to finish Avdol off, when Jotaro started to run away from the rest of the group. I noticed he was running toward Iggy. The watery hand dove into the ground, trying to follow him.

Jotaro picked up the dog, not slowing down in the slightest, and started to talk to him. He stopped, and forced Iggy to the ground, commanding the mutt to tell him where the enemy was located. Sand rose from the ground around them, and enveloped the two forms. After the cloud of dust dissipated, Iggy was in the paws of his stand, who had grown a new pair of wings. He began to glide away, but Jotaro jumped up and grabbed the dog, barely dodging an attack by the enemy. 

Over time, they gradually lost altitude, until Jotaro's feet almost scraped the ground. He kicked off the ground with Star Platinum, and they rose a few meters. This, however, put him at advantage, because now the enemy knew he was headed in their direction.

The enemy's stand surged in the sand, now in the direction of the teen and dog duo, and Grandpa ran over to Avdol. He said all we could do was trust in Jotaro, and I kept my eyes glued to him. 

The pair was nearing the enemy, a couple kilometers away, and I couldn't see everything happening clearly. I looked down at an unconscious Kakyoin, whom I rested his head on my legs.

 

I Glanced back at Jotaro and Iggy, I saw the enemy slice Jotaro's shoulder, and pierce one of Iggy's sand wings. Iggy started to drag Jotaro on the ground, and it didn't seem completely on accident. 

In an instant, I saw Star Platinum appear, and the Fool dissipated. Jotaro used his stand to throw the dog at the enemy, and quickly run up behind the stand user.

From what I could see, the enemy stand user was using his cane to listen to the sand. He barely opened his eyes. I wondered if he was blind, which would, no doubt, improve his hearing greatly. He didn't seem to notice at all when Jotaro ran past him.

The two human stand users talked for a second, before the man let his cane fall to the ground. In the final second of its descent, Iggy yelled out of terror, and the other two were locked in a quick draw-like situation. The first to hand a hit was Star Platinum, followed by the water stand knocking off Jotaro's hat. Star Platinum let out a bellow of rage, and the adversary collapsed on the ground.  
They had an intense conversation, as shown by the teen's body language, and then the life faded from the downed enemy forever.

 

Jotaro great fully buried the dead enemy, and walked back. He talked to Iggy, who returned his hat, for a couple minutes, before sighing with an annoyed expression. The rest of us started the car up, and picked the two up. 

 

This time, Jotaro joined me in the back seat next to Iggy, and Polnareff sat up front. I looked at his wound, before our eyes met. I looked away. "Good job out there. Defeating that enemy!" I glanced back at him, and smiled. He turned away, and grunted.  
I laid myself on my brothers lap and fell asleep.

_____________DREAM_____________

I woke up to be laying down on the ground, only a blanket covering me.  
I got up and fixed the blanket around me and started walking towards a door.  
The door was locked so I walked over to a window and tried opening it, no luck.  
"Where the hell am I?" I said,  
'Welcome, (Y/N) Kujo. I thought you would have never woken up'  
I know that voice..... I heard it from somewhere! ..............Dio! That voice belongs to Dio.  
"What do you want?!" I shouted turning around to face him, I can't believe I'm saying this but he is beautiful.  
He looked like a god, beautiful, enchanting and handsome at the same time.  
He walked towards me, I was frozen in my spot,  
'All I want my dear is you...," he said  
"Me?"  
'You are a little weakling, the others wanna keep you safe.... If I take you away from them, they will do anything to find you...... Especially your brother Jotaro .....' He chuckled, 'One day, (Y/N) I will find you..... And I have a trick up my sleeve to do so......'  
I was frightened, frozen to my spot not saying a word.  
'When you first arrive in the next city........... Well, let's just say that you will have to say goodbye to your little friends... Or Come to me? Do you agree my princess?'  
I need to help my family! I would do anything in my power to keep them alive. Even if it means killing myself..... But princess? Who does this guy thinks he is?!

I nodded at him and he led me to the locked door. He opened it pushed me down the steps. I screamed in pain when I landed on my right shoulder. I looked at it and saw a bruise with blood coming out of it.....................  
I jolted awake and looked at my right shoulder. I lifted my right side of my shirt a little, my eyes widened in fear!  
There was a bruise with blood coming out of it, I looked around and saw that everybody was asleep except my grandpa who was still driving the car.  
"What time is it?" I said,  
"6:30 pm, I was just about to wake you guys up"  
"Oh, should I wake them up?"  
"No, it's fine I will wake them up in an hour"  
"Ok!" I said smiling, as I turned around to look at the window.

Just wait (Y/N), the trip is almost over.  
I went back to sleep again and had sweet dreams this time.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SWF = Speed wagon foundation


	25. Khnum's Zenyatta and Thoth's Mondatta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What going on with reader?!  
> Is she gonna choose the decision to leave her family to save them?!  
> Or leave them I die?!  
> Wait and find out!
> 
> Peace!

The next day, we rushed Kakyoin and Avdol to the hospital. Grandpa and Polnareff went to check into a hotel, and Jotaro and I stayed with Kakyoin until visiting hours ended. I slept that night with a bit of fear because of the dream I had, but I chose to visit Kakyoin and Avdol the next day.

 

Around the afternoon, Jotaro, Grandpa, Polnareff, and I went to find a cafe for a little rest.   
The others talked about the two missing members, and mentioned Kakyoin would most likely not be able to join us on our journey. I walked a little slower than usual, I feeling down, I'm usually cheerful and happy but now I'm felling down. Iggy walked along beside me, and the pup brought up my spirits a little bit.

 

Polnareff used a "freaking" cigarette! To choose a very particular cafe run by a very peculiar pair of brothers. The older one asked what we all wanted. Jotaro and Polnareff ordered black tea, but Grandpa was against the idea of drinking anything that wasn't sealed, for fear of poison. Instead, he ordered the four of us very specific colas, only for the other costumers to yell about the drinks not being refrigerated. Hearing this, the group decided to go to a different cafe.

As we stood up, a nearby cafe was on fire. The owner said it was due to someone leaving a lit cigarette on the ground, I glared and shook my head at Polnareff, who didn't even notice, and Grandpa ordered four black teas. When it was brought to the table, I took a sip, but quickly set it down due to the high temperature. The other three were about to take a sip, when Iggy appeared in the cafe. He stole a costumers cake!

My throat began to feel like it was on fire. I followed after the group, whom was chasing the dog.  
The four of us never ended up catching the dog, when we realized what time it was, Jotaro said he was going directly to the hospital, I wanted to go with him, but I had other things to do. Grandpa, Polnareff, and I were going to run a few errands before catching up with him.   
My Brother walked away, and we proceeded to our missions..... Which was just a few errands. 

 

We finished doing our errands and headed back to the car, when we noticed a figure hunched over in the back seat. The two men who were with me ran over to investigate, but I wasn't feeling that well so I just tagged behind them a bit.  
It turned out the figure in the vehicle was none other than my brother Jotaro. Upon closer examination, he had a different outfit on, and his hat was a lot taller than usual.   
I walked over to hear Jotaro say he forgot his wallet, and eyed I him suspiciously. Polnareff and my grandpa questioned him about his uniform, and he said he left it at the cleaner's. They talked for a bit longer, and I sat down in the car........ slowly. 

When we set off, Iggy SURPRISINGLY jumped through the window. Iggy jumped on my lap without warning, but I didn't question him. He was warm, and was chewing on a strange orange. Jotaro threw an orange out the window, sighed, froze, and then eyed Iggy and the bag of oranges. We all chatted in the car for a bit, and Jotaro seemed to be sweating more than usual. I said nothing, as I wasn't feeling well. Did that drink have poison in it? No way... I closed my eyes and had a very very nice dream.......

 

The next time I opened my eyes, Jotaro was gone and we were nearing the hospital. I was brought to a complete consciousness by a nearby explosion sound, and Grandpa stated it was construction or something.  
We walked up to the entrance, and we noticed Jotaro walking up as well. Polnareff mentioned to Jotaro about him not feeling well. Grandpa pointed out him having returned to his normal outfit. An ambulance drove by, and Jotaro grabbed an orange from the bag Polnareff was holding. 

We entered the building and rushed to our friends' rooms.  
I went to Kakyoin's first, joined by my brother. I rushed over to Kakyoin, and he told us how he was feeling. When I finally relaxed, he politely asked Jotaro to leave the room for a bit. He said he wanted to talk to me privately for a little.

The bandages that covered his eyes made my eyes sting a little. He patted the bed to his right and asked me to sit.

"So," he started, "something's wrong with you lately. Is anything bothering you lately (Y/N)?"  
I froze, I had no idea what to say. "W-what do you mean? I'm perfectly fine!" I said smiling  
He was silent for a moment, lost in thought. "(Y/N) something is definitely wrong! You've been feeling sick and you've been turning paler every day! (Y/N) please tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone. So tell me, what's going on?"

I thought about it, should I tell him? Okay fine, I will tell him! 

He noticed my hesitation, and spoke up. "(Y/N)?"

I looked out the window, "... I had a dream about Dio..... Twice in a row."

He frowned. "About what?"

I felt my eyes turn pink in anger and sadness "... Well, the first dream was when I had a dream about my crush Satoshi. We were dancing holding hands walking around and all that romantic shit! Then he came in that dream....... The second dream I had was when I woke up in a dark place and he told me many things..... I- I don't wanna speak about this anymore Kakyoin!" My pink eyes slowly turned back to their normal (E/C).

His smile turned a tad more solemn. "Ok! Ok! I promise I won't tell anyone especially your brother..... But you have to tell them sooner or later ." His smile brightened again. "Would you please send Jotaro in here as you go to Avdol's room?" I nodded and walked to the door.

I exited and passed Jotaro, letting him know Kakyoin wanted to speak to him. I noticed my vision blurring as I passed him, and collapsed into his arms. My body felt tingled all over. Whether it was due to the poison or how sick I felt. 

Kakyoin heard the noises, and asked what happened. After a minute, I steadied myself, and told the two of them I was alright. I continued on my way to the Avdol's room, slightly dizzy. 

 

After about a couple of minutes, Avdol was free to go, and I returned to the Kakyoin's room to say my goodbye. As I approached, I heard Kakyoin say to Jotaro "make sure to take care of her, she is your little sister", I entered the room, and gave him a gentle, but tight hug before anyone else said anything, and he wished us all good luck. He stated his eyes were gonna heal soon, and I felt relief.   
The idea of the comforting red-head not being with us hurt my heart, but I should be thankful he hadn't died.  
As the we paid the hospital bill, Iggy snagged ALL the attention of ALL the nurses, which angered Polnareff. He walked over to them to protect them from the dangerous mutt, only to be made a fool of by Iggy himself.

In the car I looked at my arm and my skin was turning paler and paler by the second.  
WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!  
I'll make a mental note to check on my health later, right now I just need to think about Dio's decision about leaving. What am I gonna do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was short!


	26. Anubis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to reader at the end?!  
> Wait and find out!

The day was short, and our current travel method was a boat. Grandpa explained some facts he knew about the Nile River, and told us to prepare ourselves for the up coming battles.  
On the ground path to our right, I noticed a few men and a cow. I wonder what peaceful lives those men have. Probably really different from our current situation. I chuckled to myself, thinking about of our journey so far.

 

At dawn, we docked at Kom Ombo. It was a trade port, filled with merchants and civilians.  
Polnareff said he was hungry, and the rest of us went to search for a restroom. Polnareff lagged behind us, he was talking to a man selling papyrus, and the group continued on. Iggy ran towards him, and then ran away, as Polnareff started to follow him.  
A minute later, the two had vanished from my sight among the crowd. I alerted My Grandfather, so we decided to look for him.

 

After about a couple of minutes of searching, we happened to see a kneeling Polnareff, who stared intensely at a sword. We called out to him, but it took a few seconds for him to respond. It seemed as if he was in a trance before we came.

"Huh? Oh, it's you guys." Polnareff had an expression of shock. Iggy barked at the sword intensely, and Polnareff set it on the ground.  
Grandpa and Avdol asked about his "questionable" position, and he explained he had been attacked by an enemy stand user. He pointed to a man who had collapsed nearby, and stated he was the user of the stand Anubis.  
As he discussed the enemy's abilities, he reached down for the sword, which was being dragged away by mice. He shooed the little creatures away, and picked up the weapon. He attempted to unsheathe it, but seemed to struggle to open it, but Polnareff said that it easily opened earlier. 

Grandpa turned to Polnareff, but also made sure everyone was in ear shot.  
"Due to safety constrictions, we need to stay in pairs."  
Avdol pitched in his opinion as well. "The enemy will not hesitate to attack us if were not in pairs."  
Everyone agreed with the two older members. In the distance, a ship whistle was heard.  
Grandpa looked surprised and shocked. "Oh, no! That's our ship's whistle! We have to hurry! Our next destination is Edfu."

 

Later, at the hotel, everyone had gathered together in Grandpa and Avdol's room.  
Jotaro turned towards Polnareff. "What are you going to do with that sword?"  
Polnareff replied to My Brother. "I'm going to turn it into the police, seeing as how dangerous it is."  
"Yes, that's the best idea," Grandpa spoke up. "Who knows, who would have picked it up if we had left it in the ruins."  
Iggy began to growl at the weapon, and everyone told him to quiet down or we will be kicked out. I doubt that he'd be growling this much if it was a normal sword. Something must be up.  
Polnareff grabbed the sword. "What the hell is wrong with you today? Fine, I'll head out now."  
Avdol tried to stop him, saying it was dangerous to go alone, and Grandpa told Jotaro to go with Polnareff.

 

While the two were gone, I had some time to think. I remembered what Dio told me in my dream. It had been in the back of my mind, but I had to choose quickly. I had to do what he asked. I can't let him hurt my family and friends. No matter the consequences... I felt chills up my spine at I thought of what Dio might do, and Avdol walked over.

"Hello, Ms. (Y/N)." He waited a moment, and took a seat next to me.  
I stayed silent, lost in thought.  
"Is anything bothering you?"  
I turned to look at Avdol, who smiled at me.  
"Huh? Oh, I'm alright." I shifted my gaze to my feet.  
"Have you had any dreams that disturbed you?"  
"No!" I said quickly while smiling,  
"Well, that's good to hear." I could tell he doubted my answer, but he didn't push it any further. He hesitated before moving to talk to My Grandpa about the up coming plans.  
I felt bad for lying, but this was a choice I had to choose myself! I couldn't tell anyone in the group, especially My Brother.

 

After what felt like an hour, I started to worry about Jotaro and Polnareff. My Grandpa was teasing Iggy, who decided to give up and walk away from the old man. Avdol pointed out that Polnareff and Jotaro seemed to be taking a while.

"I'll go check on those two." I said as I got up and started to walk away, when Grandpa reminded me to bring someone along.  
"Alright! I'll bring someone..... Let's go, Iggy." The small dog seemed almost exited to go with me. I smiled and continued on my way.

 

I walked in the direction I sensed from my stand showing me a trail of roses, but it was constantly moving directions. I hoped those two are safe. At some point, Iggy disappeared, I figured he was in the general vicinity.

As I neared my destination, I heard the familiar sound of "ora ora" and metallic clangs could be heard, and I fastened my steps. I came around a corner, and was met with the sight of Star Platinum and Silver Chariot moving their arms at a fast pace. At that moment, I realized they were fighting.

"H-hey! Jotaro! Polnareff! What are you two doing?!" I was about to run towards them but an arm grabbed my waist and my mouth. I struggled against them but before I fell unconscious I heard my brother yell my name before I fell unconscious. 

_________________________________

I woke up to be laying on the floor in front of someone, when my vision cleared up I knew I was standing in front of Dio.  
"It's you again!" I said backing away from him.  
"Did you make a decision?" He said walking towards me,  
"I nodded and he held out his hand, I took it and he helped me up.  
"Good, good" he walked closer to me and held something in his hand,  
"What is that?!" I questioned him, he didn't answer but instead planted the thing in the middle of my forehead and I fell asleep...... AGAIN!

 

This time I woke up wearing a different outfit, it was a short black lace dress.  
I got up and walked to the window, I was in.......... Cairo?  
"(Y/N), I have a mission for you" I looked behind me and saw Dio  
I bowed to him, "yes master"  
"The Joestar group are easing to Luxor Egypt, you will meet two people when you arrive there."  
"I understand my lord"  
"Your going later on in the evening"  
I nodded my head and he started walking towards me,  
"You can start walking around the mansion, but remember don't disappoint me."  
I nodded my head again and walked out of the room and smirked.....  
I whispered to myself,  
"I can't wait my lord to kill the Joestar group"  
I laughed but in pain, 

 

My eyes were pink and it was gonna stay that way............


	27. Bast's Mariah and Set's Alessi Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was really short!  
> Part 2 will be coming out in a few!  
> Peace!

When I arrived in Luxor, I saw a woman with a red hood holding my name on a piece of paper, do I walked up to her.  
"Your the new girl?" She asked  
"Yup! So what's your name?"  
"Mariah"  
" you already know mine soooooooo Lord Dio said I would be meeting two people, where is the other guy?" I started looking around her.  
"He's running a bit late but he knows where to meet us."  
I nodded and started following her, she told me what to follow Kujo Jotaro, my brother.... Ew!  
When I was walking away people were looking at me, pointing at me and whispering to their friends about me. I know why, because of my pink cat eyes.

I used my stand to run super fast and I found the Joestar group at a cafe near the river bank.  
Joseph, Polnareff, and Avdol all sat down to drinking their colas but Jotaro stood atop the bank.  
I jumped on top of the cafe and watched him, I noticed him sense something but didn't care to look.  
When they all finished, they all left the cafe. I jumped to a building and started following them. From the distance away, I heard the owner say the radio went back to normal.

They passed by a man who was hammering a box together. As Joseph passed by him, he screamed in pain about being hurt by some nails, and I felt bad for the poor guy. However, I didn't simply care for that little piece of rotten shit. 

 

That night, they stayed in a hotel that seemed a bit higher quality than the rest. My fellow comrades and I were gonna spend the night in the one next door.  
I looked out the window to see Jotaro light a cigarette he was standing outside the balcony, I opened the doors to my balcony and looked at him, he didn't notice me at all  
I just stared at him not saying a single word to make him notice me but I then got tired so I walked back inside and locked the doors to my balcony.

 

The next morning, I was awoken by Mariah and a "weird" looking guy at my door. They told me to come out and get breakfast, and I told them I'd be down in five. They walked off, and I got ready as promised.  
I caught up to them and sat down with them at a table.  
"(Y/N), this is Alessi, Alessi this is (Y/N)."  
We shook hands and we started getting to know more about each other.  
"Remember the plan (Y/N)?" Said Mariah.  
"You follow Avdol and Joseph, Alessi will follow Polnareff and I will follow Jotaro!" I said happily, they both nodded and we all went our separate ways. 

I was on top of the hotel the Joestar group was staying at and saw Jotaro sigh and Polnareff held up his hands exasperatedly.  
My two enemies lit a couple cigarettes while they waited. The time was cut short when Jotaro finished his cigarette.  
He put it out on the ground. "The old man's not here yet?"  
Polnareff let out a puff. "That's right. Even Avdol, who was supposed to get him, hasn't returned."

I glanced down at the hotel's entrance. "I wonder what happened." Hope everything's alright with Mariah.

A light bulb seemed to go off in the Frenchman's head as he shot up in shock. "Could it be..." Jotaro shifted his gaze to him. "They left us...to go and eat something super delicious without us??"

Jotaro let out a sigh, but Jotaro spoke up. "He's probably just taking his time in the restroom. If they don't show up in the next five minutes we'll search for them."  
Polnareff agreed with Jotaro, but a couple of seconds later he was commenting on the cleanliness of the toilets in the hotel.

 

A few minutes passed, and a few men ran by, saying something about a railroad line being cut. Polnareff criticized the culprits, saying he thought they would get what they deserved. I chuckled, that's my Mariah!

 

Jotaro looked at his watch, and stated it was almost 9:00. "They might have encountered an enemy."

"Yeah, let's look for them." Polnareff gestured to Iggy. "C'mon Iggy. I know you're hungry, I am too!"  
After they walked in the hotel I jumped down from the hotel softly and slowly and quietly started following after them.  
As they were walking they started talking about me.  
"It's okay Jotaro, we will get (Y/N) back"  
"I know that, but a couple weeks ago she asked me what will happen if she got kidnapped by Dio, and I told her I would get her no matter what."  
"I don't want your little sister to die like mine" it got quiet for a second, " that's why I'm not letting it happen to you!" Said Polnareff.  
Jotaro thanked him and they started walking again.

 

What have I gotten myself into?


	28. Bast's Mariah and Set's Alessi Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again!  
> Sorry if this was short!

Jotaro and Polnareff went inside the hotel, Jotaro in the lead, and went to Joseph and Avdol's room. He told Polnareff to prepare themselves, and opened the door. They searched the room, and Jotaro looked in the bathroom, and there was no sign of either of my enemy's. This was some evidence that Mariah was with them.

 

They advanced their search outside the hotel. Polnareff stopped to question the actions of a weird man "who was Alessi" who had been following them for a while. He began to run after the man, and called out to Jotaro. 

I jumped behind Jotaro. "And then there were two."  
He knew that voice from somewhere, he turned around quickly and saw me,  
"(Y-Y/N)?" He started walking towards me, he reached his hand out for me but I moved.  
"Don't touch me!"  
"(Y/N), why are you acting this way?"  
"Lord Dio," I took a deep breathe, "sent me to kill you!" I tried to punch him but he grabbed both my wrists and held them tightly. I struggled underneath his grasp, but he wouldn't let go of me!  
I screamed and he was flown away from me, then I ran away to find Alessi. But I remembered what Mariah told me, I must keep an eye on Jotaro so I did.

 

He walked for what felt like seconds, and he was greeted with the sight of a man falling out of an upper level window. Alessi noticed Jotaro, but acted as if he hadn't.  
Jotaro took a somewhat cool pose. "It's not normal to fall out of a window covered in blood."

Alessi started speaking gibberish about some building manager being mad at him, as if to cover the incident with some sort of lie. At that moment, a small, naked child resembling "my other enemy" Polnareff yelled out the broken window. 

He noticed Jotaro and turned to speak. "Mister! Ugh...why can't I remember your name?"

In an instant, the man shot out a shadow with eyes at Jotaro, and Jotaro jumped to avoid the attack. The enemy yelled that he had won,  
'Yes! Go Alessi, you can do it! Make Lord Dio proud!' I thought   
Jotaro began to shrink. I, however, remained unaffected, because I was on top of the roof of the building My Companion fell out of.

The small Polnareff screamed that Jotaro turned into a seven-year old, and my companion swung his axe at child Jotaro. The axe wielder was greeted with a small, forceful punch to the face, which in turn, was followed by a couple hundred more.

The little Jotaro yelled his own "ora oras" and I found it endearing. I never knew Jotaro could do that.

A growl escaped my throat, and my companion fell unconscious for a second.  
Jotaro and Polnareff returned to their normal selves, and they moved to stand menacingly over the downed friend of mine. As he woke, they summoned their stands. With a barrage of sword slices and zooming punches, my companion was sent flying to the sun.  
No..... I failed. How am I gonna explain this to Lord Dio?! A tear escaped my eyes followed by a couple more. Wait until they meet the boss, then they'll see what coming!

 

I looked down to see Polnareff was questioned by a girl who had exited the house they fought in front of. She asked him if she knew him, and he said they hadn't met. He stomped off, and told Jotaro to follow him. The woman called out to him again, and he denied her second time.  
He told Jotaro not to say anything, and the enemy lent him a supportive pat on the shoulder.  
"Just because you defeated the enemy, doesn't mean you can defeat the big boss!" I whispered to myself. Then I started following them again.

 

A couple minutes later, they were alerted by an angry-sounding Joseph. "Hey, there you are! Where have you two been?! I told you so many times not to wander off!"   
Polnareff retorted with saying they had been looking for them, Jotaro sighed and Avdol suggested they finally get something to eat.

I watched as they walked away. How am I gonna tell Lord Dio I failed my first mission?!  
I'll figure that out later when I go back to Cairo.  
But for now let me rest for a bit and think about many ways to get revenge.......... Ha...Ha...Ha..............


	29. D'arby The Gambler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this came out later than usual I kept falling asleep!  
> Anyways enjoy!  
> Love you all very much!  
> Thanks for your support by the way!  
> Peace!

(F/D) = Favorite Drink  
(F/N) = Fake Name  
(F/L/N) = Fake Last Name

 

I finally arrived back in Cairo, I went straight to find a taxi and told him the directions on where to go.  
I walked in the mansion, and saw the bird that guards the mansion from the outside, he was friendly sometimes but would usually chase me while the butler would just laugh.  
I knocked on his door, nervous, I was really nervous.  
"Come in" I walked in the room and I could see his chest, so I guess he was facing me. A tear slipped through my eyes as I walked towards him.  
"I'm sorry Lord Dio..... I failed you." He was now behind holding his hair up to his face,  
"I know, but I have another mission for you...." I turned around quickly and I questioned him what was the mission.  
He told me everything I need to know and to start right away. I was so exited I was jumping up and down!   
I was opening the door when I stopped and remembered something. I ran to Dio and gave him a hug then left quickly after that.

 

Around mid-day, I stopped at a cafe were I was supposed to meet this D'arby guy. I grabbed a drink which was (F/D). And I walked over to this guy who was at a gambling table and was dealing some cards.  
I walked next to him and asked if he was D'arby and he said yes. I grabbed a chair and sat down next to him and he passed me a black scarf.  
"What's this for?"  
"Hide your far behind this so they won think it's you."  
I put on the scarf and made sure it shadowed my face and we both waited.

I saw my four enemy's walk up to the counter. Joseph spoke up to the bartender, asking him if he had seen Lord Dio's mansion before.

The bartender looked up at them. "Sirs, this is a cafe. Please order something."

I walked over to the bartender and asked me for another cup of (F/D), I looked over to them and saw Joseph ordered 4 iced teas. The man looked over the picture as he poured there drinks, followed by turning his back and stating he hadn't seen it before. They all chugged the cool drinks, and set the glasses down, all in sync.

I looked over to them before picking up my drink and going back to my companion. I was annoyed and tired, and as they began to exit the small bar. D'arby spoke up, stating he knew the building, and I also said I knew the building but I said it in a little different tone than my own voice so they don't recognize me.

We were alone, D'arby shuffling a deck of cards and I'm just taking sips of my drink. He set the deck on the table, and spread the cards out in a circle.   
Joseph asked for clarification, and D'arby repeated his statement.   
"Well," Joseph demanded, "where is it?!"  
D'arby flicked a card on the edge of the ring, and all the cards stood up. "You expect me to tell you for free?"

Joseph offered D'arby 10 pounds, and the rest of them eyed us weirdly. He pulled out an ace of spades. "I like to gamble. Hah hah. I'm willing to tell you the information if you can win."

The enemy tried to win him over by doubling his original offer, but was stopped by a hand extending to the table. He grabbed two pieces of meat off of a plate, and threw them out of the cafe, into an empty space. He gestured to a cat some distance away. "Let's bet on which piece of meat the cat will go for first."

Polnareff's annoyance shot up quickly, and he demanded to just take the money and tell them, he was, denied. The Frenchman slammed his hands on the table. "Fine, I'll give in to your stupid little bet! I pick the right one!"  
"Good! Then I shall choose the one on the left."  
Silence fell among the 4 of them, and the cat noticed the meat. Avdol and Jotaro exchanged glances, and I could tell they were communicating through their stands. I was staring at them...... Silently. Until Jotaro met my gaze and I looked away quickly.  
'Good job (Y/N) you almost blew you cover off!' I thought  
Polnareff smirked. "So, what do I give you if I lose? 100 pounds?"  
"I don't want money," D'arby laughed. "Hmm...how about your soul?"  
The Frenchman agreed carelessly, and the cat started to inch forward. It sped toward the right piece, and Polnareff looked as if he had won the "dumb" bet.  
In an instant, the cat shot to the other piece and picked it up first, followed by Polnareff's choice.   
D'arby smirked. "It seems it chose my piece, making me the winner. Well, we had a deal, no? Hand it over."  
The swordman gave him a confused look, and he continued. "Your soul. You offered it, and I need payment. I am a stand user who takes the souls of those who lose when gambling with me!"

At that moment, a strange looking figure, which was his stand appeared, and went over to Polnareff. It pulled his soul out of his body, and kneaded it into the shape of a poker chip. I've heard of this stand before, but I didn't know it was his?!

Jotaro readied his fist, but D'arby stopped him. "It's too late now. If you kill me, then your friend's soul moves on as well. Oh, by the way, that cat is mine."   
I got bored of not saying anything so I spoke up. "(F/N) (F/L/N) nice to meet you, and this is...."  
"The name is D'arby. D. Apostrophe. A. R. B. Y." He picked up the poker chip. "This is Polnareff's soul huh? Getting rid of one of the pawns in Lord Dio's way was a simple task. Especially one as stupid as he."  
"Exactly....." I said while smirking.  
Avdol ran over to him, and grabbed his collar. "Son of a-!! Gambling? You cheated!"  
D'arby looked as calm as ever. "Cheating? It isn't cheating if you don't get caught. Gambling is a social sport. The one who cries is the loser."

I walked over to the counter and gave back my empty cup and sat back down.  
They sat down Polnareff on a chair and D'arby continued speaking.  
"Do you remember what you did on September 22, 1984? I remember." He pulled out a collection book, which was filled of similar-looking poker chips, and gestured to a specific few. "This person was Stephen Moor. He said the exact same thing you said just now before. Next to him is his wife, and below is his father. Therefore, if you want your friend back, you may have to gamble for it."

A moment of silence and shock passed over them, and Joseph grabbed a bottle of alcohol. He pushed off everything that was on the table, and slammed down a glass, filling it to the brim.

The old man asked D'arby if he knew about the surface tension of liquids, but he referred to him as "barbie". They would take turns putting coins in the liquid, and the one to make it over flow would lose.  
"I wager my soul!" Avdol tried to dissuade him, but he shrugged it off. "I chose the game. I won't let him cheat. Jotaro, keep an eye on him." The two opponents discussed some things, and then jumped right in.   
Joseph started, watched closely by his adversary, and slowly placed one in.

Next up was D'arby. He asked everyone to not touch the table, and if he could put in more than one. After hearing an affirmative answer, he proceeded to pick up five coins. With shaking fingers, he slowly dropped them in the drink.  
Joseph took his next turn, hesitating a few seconds before letting go. "Whew, boy. That last one sure had me on edge, huh, Obi?"

D'arby grabbed Joseph's hand, a vein protruding from his forehead. "My name is D'arby! Not Barbie. Not Obi. D'arby! Don't make that mistake again!"

Joseph stated it was D'arby's confidently, and the opponent began to sweat. He was taking a few bites off a chocolate bar, and stood up, moving to the other side of the table. With a shaky hand, he tentatively touched the next coin to the surface, creating ripples along liquid. He dropped it in with some hesitation, and breathed out a sigh of relief.

Joseph had a panicked look on his face, and trembled. When he brought his hand closer to the glass, D'arby's stand appeared, and dragged his soul from his body.

"He admitted defeat in his heart! That is the reason I took his soul!" This "D'arby" fellow was really starting to get good at gambling! I'm starting to like this dude already.

Joseph's spirit mumbled a quick apology to Polnareff, followed by the hands also molding him into a poker chip.  
The 2 remaining members stared at us, and silence settled between all of us.  
"Two down, two remaining. Shall we continue? Unless you'd rather run, leaving your allies with me?"  
Avdol seemed to rage, and grabbed my companions collar again. The bartender asked what the problem was, followed by Jotaro commanding for him to go back to the counter.   
I growled trying to back off Avdol and he did.

My enemy Jotaro walked over to the table to inspect the glass, and I picked up the two chips with our enemy's on them. I held them glaring at it hoping they would stay like that forever.

 

Jotaro turned and explained how D'arby put chocolate on the bottom of the glass to set the surface tension off a tad. He had gotten up and used the sun to melt it, which reset the liquid, and caused Joseph's loss.

Jotaro glared at the enemy. "D'arby, take out your cards. We're going to play poker."  
Avdol tried to disagree with him, and D'arby agreed. "Before we start, I want to try something. Shuffle the deck and choose a card. Make sure I don't see it."   
He did so, and Jotaro stated which card he had, correctly. He then listed the first six cards of the deck in order, showing off the extreme precision his stand encompassed. He warned D'arby to be more careful when cheating.

D'arby opened up a new pack of cards, and the two playing poker picked a card each to see who was to deal first. Jotaro had the lower card, so D'arby was going to deal. He started shuffling, asking Jotaro to cut the deck, and started dealing. 

I put a supportive hand on my companions shoulder. He kept his gaze steadfast on the enemy, but he met my eyes for a second and we started communicating through our stands.  
'Don't worry (Y/N), we will make Lord Dio proud'  
'I know we will, so don't fail me!" I glared at him and he quickly looked back down at the cards.

"One to Jotaro. One to me. One to Jotaro. One to me. One to Jo-"  
In a split second, Star Platinum was out, and broke D'arby's right index finger.  
Everyone stared in shock, and Jotaro calmly reminded D'arby he had warned against him of his cheating. The enemy screamed it was too harsh, and Jotaro stated he should be glad he didn't tear his finger off.

Jotaro alerted Avdol and gestured to a boy near the cafe. "See that boy on the hilltop? Ask him to deal." Avdol agreed and stepped away.  
D'arby wrapped his finger, and used his stand to turn Joseph's and Polnareff's souls into a dozen poker chips. He explained the rules of the poker chips, and how if he won all six chips, then he won back a soul.

"Fine." I removed my hand from Darby's shoulder as the game was getting serious. "I bet my soul."

"Good!" Said D'arby but I knew he wouldn't actually take my soul.  
Jotaro quickly shifted his gaze to mine as the boy walked over. I heard his thoughts in my head as he communicated to me.   
'Who are you?'   
'Me? Haha..... Why should you know?'  
'You just seem so familiar'  
'Maybe I am familiar to you?'  
Jotaro glared at me and I glared back through my scarf.  
I walked to the bar, asking for a quick snack, and I tried to watch the game.   
After a minute, my food was ready, and I paid the bartender. I walked passed Jotaro and I sat down in my seat eating my food....... Quietly. 

 

A couple minutes passed, and I heard the Jotaro state he wagered Kakyoin's soul, and I saw him use Star Platinum to quickly light a cigarette. D'arby noticed, and freaked out about it.

Everyone but Jotaro and I began to panic, since I was his sister I knew all of his tricks. The boy glanced toward D'arby. That seems suspicious, but D'arby told me that everyone here at this place worked for him.   
D'arby started sweating alot, and I could tell Jotaro's intimidating aura was getting to him. Glancing down at the table, I noticed Jotaro hadn't picked his cards up. I almost growled, but caught myself. Typical Jotaro.

In a split second, Jotaro grabbed a drink and this only ate away at D'arby's "calm" demeanor even more.  
D'arby was just about to make a move when Jotaro slammed his hand on the table. "What are you doing? I haven't made a raise yet." All eyes were on Jotaro, as he was out of chips. "I bet my mother's soul. We're on this adventure for her, she wouldn't mind assisting our effort any way she can."

D'arby let out a scream, and Jotaro continued. "Oh, looks like you need to meet my wager, D'arby. You'll have to tell us the secret to Dio's stand!"  
The gambler collapsed on the ground, white as a sheet, and started breathing heavily while sweating alot, and when I mean alot I mean ALOT. 

"Alright! What's it gonna be?! Call or fold? Tell me, D'arby!" 

D'arby was still on the ground, still pale as the moon, started to stutter. A lot. "I c-c-c-c-ca-" It seemed he couldn't get the words out. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fainted. The souls he had taken escaped their prison, and my enemy's souls returned to their bodies.   
I growled, "this is the second time you defeated one of my companions!" I said shouting.  
They turned and looked at me confused. I took off my scarf to reveal it was me and my grandpa ran over to me.  
(Y-Y/N)! Why were you with him? He's the enemy"  
"It's the opposite" I kicked him in his private place and pushed him back.  
I called out my stand and I stated walking towards Joseph, he was backing away like a little piece of shit he was. I was about to use rose veins but an arm caught my stands arm,  
It was Jotaro with his stand, I growled in anger and started fighting him.  
I got him cornered and was about to shoot him right in the head, but Polnareff came running at me and pushed me out of the way.  
I got up quickly and started walking backwards, away from them.  
"We will meet soon!" I such shouted at them and ran back to the mansion were again I had to tell Lord Dio the bad news.....  
"Sigh"  
When will I be ever to kill them?


	30. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blob

Ok......  
Since my friend made a new fanfic about Black Butler....  
(go check it out)  
Her name is weirdfanfic207 and her story is called Blood"N"Scream!  
Leave a kudo!  
She is updating Tomorow!  
Pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls read it  
It will mean very much to her  
And this is the note from her  
She is right next to me in school right now  
Today i will write the next chapter 

 

ITS DIO AND READER!

Btw this note is for my friend  
Peace womans....... or men

Hi hi blob hi hi  
Hihibloaoknjjhoiiinj


	31. Dio and (Y/N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh!  
> I made a sex scene and I'm not very proud of that!  
> I just have to conquer my fears!  
> Anyways hope you enjoy!  
> This chapter especially goes to Sparkystar!  
> I love you all!   
> Peace

I reached the mansion where my Master lyes and walked in right through the gate.  
I'm waking up the stairs and I'm thinking:  
'What's gonna happen?! I failed him again! Ugh, why do the bad things happen to me all the time.'  
I reached his bedroom and knocked, I heard a come in, and I walked inside.  
"How'd it go (Y/N)" said Dio while walking towards me.  
"It went horrible! D'arby was defeated by Jotaro! I was trying to fight them off but 4 against 1 wasn't really fair! I'm so sorry My Lord, I don't want that to happen again! Do you forgive me?!" I said looking down quickly and embarrassed.  
"Hmmm....... No"  
"N-no?" I said looking terrified, what was he gonna do?  
"You need a punishment" he said while grabbing my back with one hand and my waist with the other.  
"Punishment?", he nodded and started unzipping my zipper to my short black dress.  
"You've been a very bad girl who failed me twice, so I'm punishing you"  
I just stood there not doing anything. 

 

Oh boy! Here we go......

 

________WARNING! Sex Scene coming ahead____________________

My dress fell down to the floor, I was only wearing my bra and underwear now.   
He unhooked my bra and I covered myself with my arms crossing my breasts.  
"No need to be shy" he said removing my arms away. He started sucking on my neck and I moaned in pleasure gripping his hair. Without realizing he already took my underwear off. He pulled away and my eyes turned pink in lust.  
He picked me up and started heading towards the bed. He laid me down and he started unbuckling his pants,  
"Ready?", he said and I nodded he put his cock in me and I screamed.  
He started moving in and out and I grabbed his neck and kissed him, then we started making out. He held my waist and pushed me against the wall while still having sex. He was thrusting in and out of me fast and I almost cried because of how much pain I was in. I screamed as I came all over him and kissed him one more time until he laid me down on the bed and I fell asleep.

________sex scene ended_________

I woke up and I laid in bed with Lord Dio, we were just talking about weird shit until he asked me a question,  
"Who is your crush?"  
"My crush?!"  
He nodded  
"His name is Satoshi, I've known him since 7th grade and had a crush on him ever since." I said while smiling.

 

___A couple hours later___

I was walking around the mansion looking for my small diamond ring, when I heard my name being called behind me.  
"(Y/N), Lord Dio wants you in his headquarters" It was the butler again!  
"Ummmm, yeah tell him I will be up there in a minute I'm looking for a dia-"   
"You mean this diamond ring? I was wondering who this was for"  
I looked to see that D'arby's younger brother had my ring in his fingers. I thanked for finding my ring and went off to see what my master wanted.

I knocked on his door and I opened it to see Lord Dio suiting on a chair to a far corner if the room.  
He gestured me to sit on the chair across from him and I obeyed.  
"(Y/N),"  
"Yes, Lord Dio?"  
"Give me your hand"   
I gave him my hand and he took out a knife and slit my wrist, I whimpered in pain.  
The blood was dripping into a wine glass and when it was halfway full he started drinking it.  
"I will call you later on, you may be excused."   
I nodded my head and left the room quickly.  
This has been happening for the past few hours and I was dead tired, I was very sick, skinny, hungry, thirsty and my skin was turning paler by the moment.

It was 11:56 pm at night and I was about to go to bed and again, I had to go to my masters room.  
I walked in and he was holding the knife again.  
"(Y/N), you know what to do"  
"I can't do this anymore my lord! I'm losing blood and I will be dying in the next couple of days if you keep doing this! I'm sorry, but I have to say no!" I shouted at him.

He was angry and I was terrified. I talked back to my boss, MY FUCKING BOSS!  
Then next thing I knew Dio was behind me,  
"You've been naughty lately, I'm sorry (Y/N), but, you disobeyed me so I'm gonna have to do this."  
He stabbed me in the side and I fell down on the floor in pain, clutching my side, then the next thing I knew I passes out.

I woke up still being in my young lords room, but I was in a cage, I tried summoning Guns And Roses, but since my energy was so low and I'm so weak I can't even walk! So how the heck am I gonna summon my own stand?!

I just laid there while he was watching me....... Creepily.  
"Help...." I said weakly and Dio walked away.  
I fell unconscious again but this time I didn't wanna wake up...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was short!


	32. The Guardian Of Hell, Pet Shop And D'arby The Gamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy's are now in the mansion!  
> What's gonna happen?!  
> Read and find out!

I gained enough strength to walk around now, Lord Dio would sometimes let me go outside, sometimes.  
I was laying near the grass when all of a sudden two dog heads popped up. They were cute when Pet Shop came and killed them, I gasped then I heard a little boys voice shouting some names.  
Oh No! These must be his dogs, I saw two hands, trying to crawl there way through the locked gate and I stared when the little boys head popped out from underneath.  
He was crying his dogs names and Pet shop was flying towards him, when all of a sudden he was pulled underneath the gate.  
I crawled towards the gate and peeked through the opening and I gasped.  
I saw a nice looking car with ice on top of it and blood all over the car. I felt bad for the guy who had that nice looking car, he's probably dead by now. I stayed outside for a couple of more minutes before deciding to go back in.

A couple hours later the sun was starting to set and I looked out my window, which was also my Lords window because I'm not allowed to have "my own room".  
This time I chose to sit on a chair after a long while, because pain spread from my leg, and I yawned. I was tired, but not tired enough to go to bed.

I noticed when I was looking out the window that, Pet Shop was gone and it was kindaaaaaaa weird since he literally guards this fucking place from the enemy's! I leaned my head on my hand and just kept staring out of the open window.

After about 20 minutes of looking out the window, I noticed the same car which was now being towed away from the mansion and 6 figures were walking towards the mansion. And one of the figures "upon closer inspection, one of his front legs was missing. I knew that the one with the missing leg was Iggy, he was in the lead. and the other figures were Polnareff, Joseph, Avdol, Kakyoin and Jotaro.  
I growled and put the chair back in its place and started limping my way to the door.  
Instead of limping or walking I ignored the pain and started running until I saw D'arby "The Butler" and told him I saw the enemy's walking towards the mansion.  
He told me he will deal with them and to let me go do whatever I was doing or join him, I told him I was gonna watch from afar.

The gate was unlocked and wide open they neared the huge mansion.  
I was hidden in the darkness at the end if the hallway, the only thing you can see was my pink glowing eyes.

They used a cautious approach, Polnareff and Joseph inched toward the door, nudging it open. They were greeted with an ever increasing hallway.  
A figure flew at them at a blinding speed, and stopped inches before the door. 

He introduced himself as Terence T. D'arby, the butler of the mansion. Polnareff lunged at him, but he dodged the attack with ease. He mentioned the other D'arby they faced, Daniel J. D'arby, was his older brother, and revealed his stand to them.

Jotaro summoned Star Platinum, and prepared to take a swing.   
"I'll bet you...Star Platinum will attack first with his left fist." Everyone froze. "How much do you bet, hm?"

Polnareff edged Jotaro on, and, after a second of hesitation, Jotaro threw his right fist.  
The stand and its user dodged the attack with an almost intimidating amount of grace.

"Ah...That's too bad. I suppose the luck was always on my brother's side." He chuckled. "As an apology, I shall take you to another world, a wonderful place."

As the words left his mouth, a gaping hole of pure darkness opened up beneath Jotaro. He was pulled in. Kakyoin and Joseph reached out with their stands to attempt to pull him up, but were sucked in as well.

As they fell, Joseph yelled a command to Avdol. "If we're not out in 10 minutes, burn this building to the ground! Got that, Avdol?!"

As the hole closed it was just me, Avdol, Polnareff and Iggy.  
I wanted to play a little trick, and this is how it went.

I laughed and they turned to the sound of my laughter. I started walking away and the sound of my heels "clacking" against the floor.

I knew they were following me, but there gonna have to deal with other stand users since I'm too weak to fight now.

 

I went up the stairs to "my" room and opened the door, I saw my master in the room staring at me.  
"(Y/N), didn't I tell you not to leave the room after you come back inside?"  
Oh Shit! I totally forgot about that.....  
"I'm so sorry Lord Dio, please forgive me!" I said bowing down quickly, the pain was starting to hurt me a lot now and I struggled to keep myself balancing so I fell to the ground in pain.  
"No"  
"N-no?!" I said while clutching my side 

He started walking towards me while unbuckling his belt.  
"Naughty, Naughty Girl"

 

Please...... NOT AGAIN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again!  
> Sorry if it's short my finals start after tomorow!  
> Peace!


	33. The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last chapter of this series!  
> But get your hopes up!  
> There will be a second season!  
> Peace!

The room was dark, and the small candle's light was extinguished.  
I felt weak. I was abused, raped, beaten, hungry and thirsty. I was locked in my cage I was wearing my short black dress.  
"Oh (Y/N), I'm sorry." He said chuckling.  
I glared at him with my pink eyes,  
"Why do you keep me here.... IF YOUR JUST GONNA FUCKING HURT ME ALL THE TIME?!"  
He frowned, and in an instant, he had a tight hand around my neck. A smirk made its way across his lips. "You do not speak to your master like that ever again! Or..... Do you want me to make your life worthless than it already was?"

I struggled to escape his grip. "W-what? What d-do y-you mean?!" My breathing was being restricted, and black spots appeared in my vision. I will not pass out!

I forced Guns And Roses under his hand, and tried to push him outwards. His hand gave away slightly.

I heard a laugh that from his side of the room as I tried to catch my breath. "Oh, fighting back, are we? How entertaining! Your too weak to do and do anything! So what are you gonna do?"  
I ran towards the bars and gripped them, but fell down immediately crying. Tears streamed down my cheeks, Dio walked towards me and I saw next to me a knife, I threw it at him, which the knife scraped his cheek.  
I backed away scared and frightened   
Dio easily broke through my cage. He launched at me, grabbing my neck in a choke hold again. I attempted to pull at his hands, force him off, but losing a lot of strength and blood made my strength decrease. 

He leaned close, eyes glaring into mine with a vicious superiority. "That...Jotaro Kujo. He is the biggest pain in my side of the Joestar group, but I shall defeat him easily. And when he's defeated, you will have nothing at all! He is your brother after all....." 

My vision started to fade, as I heard the last words. "You have delivered to me his greatest weakness...You."

My limbs went numb, and everything faded to black......

 

I came to my senses in a dark room. The same room I had met Dio in earlier. I shot up, and glanced around cautiously, but saw no sign of him. My head was pounding, and I tried to ease the pain.  
I looked down to see the flesh bud had fallen off my head, it's gone.... It's finally gone!  
I laughed weakly I Used a nearby pillar as support, and I made my way to the exit. I bumped into something large, and upon closer inspection, it was a coffin. This is the coffin Dio uses to sleep in during the day.

I continued my way to the entrance of the room, when I noticed I lost my balance. There was not a door, but rather, a stairwell. My heart skipped a beat as I started to fall, only to be reunited with a feeling of warmth and security. I leaned on the figure for a second, and looked up to see Jotaro's angry expression.

My mind flashed to the worried look. 

Tears streamed down my face, and I buried my face in his chest, gripping his jacket tightly. My body trembled uncontrollably, and he placed a firm hand against my head, pulling me into a tighter embrace.

After a minute, the shaking decreased, and I looked at my family and friends.  
"I'm back!" I said weakly and smiling, my brother smiled, picked me up and spun me around. The others smiled.  
"I can't believe it's actually you (Y/N)!" Said my brother  
I nodded my head and he let me down.

Jotaro held my hand in comfort and confidence as we entered the room. He used Star Platinum to break open a nearby window, and one of Dio's underlings led us to the coffin in the middle of the room. 

My Grandpa commanded us to surround the container, and told the weak vampire to open it, 'Nukesaku', slowly pushed the lid off, stating it was not his fault or wishes to reveal his master. In a split second, he then appeared within the small coffin. 

I felt Jotaro's grip on my hand tighten as realization set in among the five of us. Grandpa yelled for us to get out of here, my brother picked me up "bridal style" and we all jumped out the window. Polnareff hesitated, and was dragged out by Hermit Purple. The older members voiced their concern, and we landed on a ledge a bit lower than our exit.

The sun was low in the sky, threatening to set, and retreating seemed more and more appealing as it descended. Polnareff and Kakyoin voiced out against the option, and Polnareff ran to find a new way to attack.

We all went our separate ways:  
My Brother ran after Polnareff  
And Kakyoin and My Grandfather

I summoned my stand Guns And Roses  
I started running really fast as a streak of light and roses following me. The wind and tall buildings zoomed past me at fast speeds, and I gained a high altitude. I scanned the city, and noticed Grandpa and Kakyoin swinging from building to building. If those two are here, Dio must not be far behind. I flew in the direction of the old man and Kakyoin praying to myself everything would turn out alright.

Just as I thought, Dio appeared shortly after. Kakyoin, however, had used his stand to set up a barrier of Hierophant Green's tentacles. When Dio came in contact with one, a handful of emeralds were shot in his direction. He deflected them with some effort, a couple gems piercing his shoulder. 

Kakyoin was standing tall on the peak of a large, thin building, and held an air of confidence. He faced his number one enemy......Dio.

Dio summoned his stand, the World, and faced Kakyoin. Within the blink of an eye, all of Hierophant's tentacles were severed, and the red-head was launched backward very very fast.  
He slammed into a water tank on a nearby roof, into the metal container and forming a huge crater. I wanted to run to him, but I hid from Dio, hoping he wouldn't find my position.

I saw him smirk proudly at himself, and shift his gaze to My Grandpa.   
At that moment, emeralds were launched from the direction of Kakyoin, and destroyed a giant clock on the face of a building. Grandpa yelled Kakyoin's name, and attempted to make his escape, followed by the intimidating vampire.

 

When I was sure the coast was clear, I ran over to him, his uniform now stained to match his scarlet locks.

The pulse of pain I.... Well made my body feel like fire, and I slowly reached out to Kakyoin.  
Tears streamed down my cheeks as I gazed upon the lifeless body of one of my closest friends. I collapsed onto my knees. We lost three precious allies and friends, and they will never be replaced. 

I reached up to pull Kakyoin from the water tank, and laid his body on the ground. I rested my hand on his chest, knowing that I would never see him again.

"K-Kakyoin! N-no..... This can't be happening, please wake up! Wake u-up! Kakyoin?...... I hope your in a better place now......" I pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Goodbye, Kakyoin."

I stood up, and turned toward the battle, filled with the need for vengeance. To avenge my fallen friends, my family, and every other person Dio has caused pain. 

 

I ran to the direction I sensed my Family in, and ran at faster speeds.  
Grandpa had caught up with Jotaro, and I neared them as well. The old man was yelling a warning to his grandson, alerting him to the ability of our enemy: the power to stop time. It all made sense, his teleportation, his destroying of Kakyoin's barrier in the second, everything.

Within a split second, a knife was lodged in My Grandpas throat. Jotaro and I both stood shocked, and I inched toward my Brother. He held up a warning hand, silently telling me to hold back, and I stopped my movements.

He and Dio walked towards each other, sizing each other up, and summoned their stands. After a single volley of kicks and punches from both sides, Jotaro had a wound on his leg. He shrugged it off, making a hand comment about ripping his expensive pants.

 

The two stands, Star Platinum and the World, launched another barrage at each other, mere streaks of gold and violet in the air between them. I watched the fight from a small distance away.

The two forms rose upward, and I followed close behind, but a safe enough distance away to not interfere.

Dio teleported behind Jotaro, I assume he used his stand, and seemed to be stressed. He questioned Jotaro about being able to "see something", but he just denied everything. 

They began to descend, and I began to feel that Dio stopped time, thanks to Jotaro, regardless of the fact that I couldn't move. Dio was sent flying, and crashed into a china shop. Jotaro and I landed, and I ran over to him, only to be stopped by his hand once again. I feel so helpless, I need to do something.

The large vampire rose, newly re-energized with the blood of a nearby civilian, and stood tall. He pulled out some knives, my brother grabbed me and the two of us jumped high into the air. Dio froze time, and, when he resumed, I sent Guns And Roses to protect Jotaro from a shower of knives. I didn't realize, however, that he sent some in my direction, too.

Star Platinum was close enough to knock away a lot of the knives aimed at me, and Guns And Roses protected him from a great amount. Our stands, however, couldn't block them all, and we were both pierced in several areas. I tasted blood in my mouth, and felt the air fly past my face.

Jotaro and I crashed into the ground, forming large craters. I coughed up blood as I tried to push myself upwards. I looked at My Brother and saw he wasn't moving. A knife stuck out of his forehead.

Why isn't he moving? I limped over to him, but was stopped by Dio approaching.

 

I turned to glare at the menacing enemy, but collapsed on my knees.  
Dio smirked. "So, we meet again, (Y/N). It appears you bow to your master. How obedient. Now, move out of the way so I can finish your brother off once and for all."

I forced my legs to hold me up, and took on a defensive position. "You won't lay a fucking hand on him, Dio."  
He walked towards me, and grabbed my face in his hands. "You are powerless against me."

The pain that spread over my body from the impact agreed with his words, but my heart spoke out against his overwhelming presence. "Fuck You!"

His hand lowered to my throat and tightened, constricting my breath. From behind his large form, and then, I heard a familiar battle cry.

"Go to hell, Dio, Die!" Silver Chariot plunged his sword through Dio's forehead, and I sensed time stopping.

When it resumed, Polnareff and I were sent flying in different directions. I crashed into a wall with a great amount of force, and felt pressure on the back of my head, accompanied with warmth and wetness. My vision blurred, and the last thing I saw was Dio aiming a street sign at Jotaro's neck.   
Then everything faded to black

I bolted upright, and scanned my surroundings. I saw Polnareff was unconscious in the same position he had been, but Jotaro and Dio disappeared. I pushed myself up, pain burning in my limbs, I summoned Guns And Roses and prepared for myself to run again.

I ran myself upward a building, and zoomed in the direction I sensed Jotaro and Dio were.

 

I felt time stop, and I hovered in the air. As it resumed, I had Jotaro in my sights. I ran close, and landed next to him. We faced Dio together, as he took my hand.

Dio's legs were wounded for a short time, and he tried to blind Jotaro with his blood. I used Guns And Roses to restrict his movements, which was amplified by Jotaro's strength.

With one final punch and battle cry, Jotaro destroyed the enemy that troubled our family for a century. Dio's stand and his body shared a long fissure down the middle of their bodies, and exploded in a light blue light, ending our journey once and for all.

"You know why you lost Dio?" Jotaro squeezed my hand. "There is one simple answer. You pissed us off."

The sun was rising on our new day, and relief washed over us. Dio's body crumbled into ash, blown away by the wind, truly gone forever.

Jotaro loosened his grip on my hand. I shifted my gaze to his 

"Jotaro Y-" I stopped mid sentence when I felt extreme pain on my chest where my heart was.  
I clutched my chest in pain and my brother had a worried look on his face.  
"(Y/N)! What's wrong?!"  
I heard ringing in my ears, as a hole started to form in my chest were my heart was.

I felt my legs begin to give out beneath me, but he caught me quick enough for me not to fall to the ground. my body wouldn't let me stay awake any longer. And I saw tears starting to form in my brothers eyes.  
"(Y-Y/N)!" My breathing was slowing down to a stop, as my eyelids were closing I said my last words.......  
"I love you brother......."

My Life Has Ended   
And I Will Sleep.....

 

For Eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader dies?!  
> Oh no!  
> What's gonna happen to her?


	34. Journey Long Ended - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had to be short because I'm gonna start making the new book now

I woke up in a calm, light colored room to the sound of a machine beeping at a, monotone rate.  
I glanced around the room, wondering where I was, and spied a familiar, black hat with gold adornments. The form wearing the hat sat still on a chair in the corner. I stood up and walked over to get a closer look at Jotaro's sleeping face, leaning down near him.  
Upon closer inspection I was covered in bandages. I recalled the recent events we experienced, but was quickly pulled out of my daze and down into the arms of my brother. A smile spread across my pale, cold cheeks, and I felt him smirk on the back of my head. I tried to push me off him, but his grip was too strong, so I let him do as he pleased.

I sighed, and heard a knocking on the door to my room. Polnareff and Grandpa, also bandaged walked in.  
Polnareff had an air of cheerfulness around him, as if he had returned to normal. "So, you two siblings ready to go?"  
I nodded, It was time to return to Home to check on My Mother.

 

The airport bustled with activity, a crowd unaware of the events that had transpired. A slight emotion took hold in my heart as we said our final goodbyes to the French swordsman. 

Tears pricked my eyes as the four of us gathered into a group hug. We said our final goodbyes, and boarded the plane to home.

 

When we arrived at my home, My Mother was lively and full of energy. She waited at the gate with arms wide open for her Father, Son and Daughter.  
I felt so happy to be back in my own mothers arms. My Mother gave me a tight hug and many kisses as I hugged her, and she ushered us inside. It was extremely relaxing and comfortable, back at home.

A couple days after our return, My Grandpa was going back to New York. We all said our goodbyes and my grandfather left Japan, but we will be seeing him in the Summer.

 

I sat on the edge of the house, and stared out along the huge expanse of my houses property. I heard a thump as Jotaro took a seat next to me. I leaned over an kissed his cheek then put my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Big Bro."  
He pulled his cap over his eyes. "I love you, too." 

I'm so happy that I'm back home with my family.......


End file.
